Alice, Jasper, les Cullens, & co
by twilight-alice-jasper
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les Cullens, et plus particulièrement Alice et Jasper. Des rencontres, des disputes, des éclats de rire, des jeux, des amours ... tout ce qui rythme une vie, aussi longue soit elle. Lisez et donnez moi votre avis !
1. Un beau soir

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, à mon grand regret, ils sont à la remarquable Stephenie Meyer que tout le monde connait !!**

**Ma "fic" sera une série d'OS sans aucun rapport ni chronologie ... ils seront surtout sur mon couple favori, Alice et Jasper, mais j'aime trop Emmett pour le tenir à l'écart xD**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!**

**Point de vue d'Alice ^^ **

________________________

Timide.

J'étais trop timide.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que j'étais avec lui, un an que mes visions ne me faisait voir qu'une chose : lui et moi, arrivant chez cette étrange famille.

Lui et moi.

Mes visions n'étaient même pas flous, ce qui m'aurait permis de douter . Au lieu de cela, c'était avec une netteté impressionnante que je voyais ma main, qui semblait ridiculement petite, dans la sienne, si douce.

Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

Tout ça a cause de ma timidité. Si j'avais été plus extraverti, je serais sur son torse, mes yeux plantés dans les siens, une de ses mains caressant mes cheveux, l'autre sur mon ventre. J'aurais pris son visage et déposée un baiser sur ses si belles lèvres. Je l'avais vu, très clairement.

Alors comment cela se faisait-il que j'étais assise à coté de lui, séparé par une distance à mon goût trop grande, tandis qu'il était allongé, regardant les étoiles ?

Je me détestais.

Le pire était qu'il avait essayé de me séduire avec son pouvoir, ne se doutant pas qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de ça. J'étais tombé complètement éprise de lui la première fois que je l'avais aperçu. Et dire qu'il ne le savait même pas !!

Le silence me pesait, mon caractère naturellement enjoué, et plutôt bruyant, ne le supportait. Je devais le rompre, trouver quelque chose à dire !

Perdus dans mes réflexions, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il s'était à demi levé, appuyé sur son coude.

- Alice ? me demanda-t-il.

Je frissonnais, comme chaque fois qu'il murmurait mon prénom. Sa voix m'envoûtait, ses accents graves et si doux me berçait. J'en étais persuadé à présent, cet être était divin, il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour le qualifier.

- Oui ? réussis-je enfin à prononcer.

- Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir.

Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres parfaites. Je luttais pour ne pas regarder ses yeux, sachant que je m'y perdrais sans possibilité de retour.

- Hum.

Je me maudissais. Idiote d'Alice ! Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, avant qu'il ne retombe dans son mutisme. Trouve, trouve, trouve ….

- Dis, Jasper, tu sais que …

Une vision m'interrompit.

Une clairière. Cette clairière.

Jasper me murmurant quelque chose.

Moi, criant de joie, sautant sur Jasper pour plaquer férocement mes lèvres sur les siennes …

Je retournais dans la réalité. J'en avais le souffle coupé. J'avais du me tromper, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant non, l'endroit de ma vision était celui où nous étions en ce moment. Jasper me regardait inquiet, comme à chaque fois que je jouais les clairvoyantes, et, en me tournant vers lui, mon regard rencontra le sien.

Une fois de plus, je perdis pied. Ils étaient si beaux ses yeux, avec leur lueur d'inquiétude. Ils devenaient de plus en plus dorés, perdant leur couleur rouge sang, ce qui les rendaient encore plus profond. Une joie sans nom s'empara de moi. Jasper allait me proposer d'être avec lui, de devenir sa compagne. Je le savais, je l'avais vu, et toute ma déprime et ma gène s'envola d'un coup. Je le regardais avec insistance, un peu trop sans doute car il soupira :

- Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais trop excitée pour lui mentir et donc lui réserver son effet de surprise.

- Oui, affirmais-je, les yeux brillants.

- Et ta réponse ?

Il se fichait de moi ou quoi ? Comme s'il ne la connaissait pas !

- Bien sur que c'est oui !

Ses yeux s'allumèrent, et il me sourit, de ce si beau sourire qui me laissais rêveuse.

- Je peux ?

Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, et approcha son visage de moi, plus proche alors qu'il ne l'avais jamais été. Son haleine m'enveloppa, et ma tête me tourna. Il sentait si bon ! Ce parfum, je le savais, jamais je ne m'en lasserai. Pourtant j'eus un mouvement de recul, et bien que j'essayais de le faire disparaître, il le vit et arrêta son geste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il, ses magnifiques sourcils s'arquant parfaitement.

- Rien c'est juste que … oh Jasper, je ne suis qu'une idiote !

J'aurais voulu me gifler pour être aussi stupide.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, me rassura-t-il de sa voix chantante. Quoi que tu dise ou que tu fasse, tu ne seras jamais une idiote. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Et il croyait que c'était de sa faute ? Alors que c'était moi, par mon angoisse superflu, qui venait de gâcher ce si beau moment ?

- Je … je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un , et j'ai peur d'embrasser mal … avouais-je.

- Alice !

Il rit alors, son rire sonnant comme des clochettes à mes oreilles. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains si douces, et l'approcha tout près du sien, nos nez se touchant.

- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais embrassé tu sais.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien que tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine … contrairement à moi.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un que j'aimais.

Je sentis toutes mes peurs s'envolaient, et, si soudainement que je me surpris moi-même, je collais mes lèvres au sienne. Il fut étonné mais se ressaisit bien vite, me rendant mon baiser avec force. Ses lèvres semblaient s'ajuster aux miennes. Quand sa bouche n'était pas contre la mienne, elle était sur ma mâchoire à en tracer le contour, sur mon cou à l'explorer. J'aurais pu passer ma vie à l'embrasser, à explorer son visage. Lorsqu'il s'interrompit, je grognais, la recherchant à nouveau. Il rit et s'éloigna un peu de moi - un tout petit peu, mes mains emprisonnant sa nuque.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire croire que tu ne savais pas embrasser ?

J'aurais pu rougir que je l'aurais fais, mais je me contentais de ressentir une joie immense m'envahir. Je raffermis ma prise autour de son cou, voulant le ramener à moi, mais il rit encore, et, tendrement, desserra ma poigne.

- Ne crois tu pas qu'il serait tant de repartir ?

Je me rendis compte alors qu'il faisait déjà jour, et je me rappelai soudainement ce qu'on cherchais.

- Maudit soleil, râlais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchota-t-il, nous avons toute l'éternité.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que, déjà, je ressoudais nos lèvres.

Oui, nous avions l'éternité.


	2. Où tout commence

**Voilà le deuxième, du point de Jasper, sur leur rencontre avec les Cullens. Je ne suis absolument satisaite, et je l'ai bien raté, je trouve --". **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (mais je ne déséspère pas !! x) ) ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et tout ça ... **

________________________

- Alice, je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, dis-je en posant le dernier carton plein de disque dans le garage.

_- _Et moi, je persiste à te répondre que c'est la plus belle chambre. As-tu seulement jeté un coup d'œil à la vue qu'on a ? C'est magnifique !

Je soupirais.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Aimerais tu que des étrangers déménagent ta chambre pour s'installer dedans sans autorisation ?

- Bien sur que non. Mais je te répète qu'il le prendra très bien. Il rigolera plus qu'autre chose.

Je ne répondit pas.

Ce problème n'étais pas très grave, comparé à d'autre.

En fait, il était même insignifiant.

Comme d'habitude, Alice sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle traversa le garage en une seconde, et se planta devant moi, prenant mon visage entre ses petites mains. Si petite, si douce, si fragile …

- Jasper, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, je t'en supplie.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et je m'y noyais encore une fois. Cet océan d'ambre était tout simplement envoûtant. Je perdis pied, et renonçais à lui cacher plus longtemps.

- J'ai peur …qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas. J'ai commis tellement d'atrocité Alice. Ils ne voudront jamais de moi.

J'avais changeais d'avis au dernier moment, ne lui disant pas ce qui me tracassait le plus. Néanmoins, elle ne le remarquait pas, et me rassura en un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Ils te pardonneront. Fais moi confiance.

Son haleine m'enveloppa, et j'inspirais pour mieux respirer son odeur. Ce parfum sentait … terriblement bon Je n'avais rien sentit de plus attirant.

Hormis le sang humain.

Et encore, ce n'était même pas sur.

- Je te fais confiance, murmurais-je. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Que puis-je faire pour que tu l'oublie ? rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire taquin sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas … tout dépend de ce que tu propose …

Elle m'embrassa alors, ses lèvres se collant au mienne. Tendrement, je répondis à son baiser.

Une drogue.

Dont j'étais devenu dépendant.

Elle l'interrompit, et rit avant de dire :

- Est-ce suffisant ?

- Non, je le crains. Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

- Pas pour l'instant ! Mais bientôt, promis ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Bon, on y va ?

Je me refrognais aussitôt, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, tout excité de la future rencontre. Alors, avec un soupir, je la suivit dans les bois.

- Ils sont là, Jazz. Tout près. On fait quoi ?

Je perçus la légère appréhension derrière sa voix.

- Tiens tiens, raillais-je, tu aurais peur ?

- Bien sur que non, se défendit-elle. C'est juste que … chut ! Ils arrivent ! Allons y !

Elle me poussa hors du buisson derrière lequel on s'était caché. Deux hommes se tenaient devant nous.

L'un était grand, costaud, avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés. L'autre paraissait plus jeune. Plus mince, il était cependant musclé et ses cheveux cuivres étaient désordonnés. Quand ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent, mais ne parurent ni surpris ni effrayé.

Je répandais quand même une onde de calme autour de nous.

Simple mesure de précaution.

- Edward ! Emmett ! s'écria mon petit lutin, en apparaissant derrière moi.

Le costaud, Emmett d'après ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, fut étonné. L'autre, Edward donc, resta toujours aussi détendu et répondit juste :

- Alice. Jasper.

- Où sont Rosalie, Carliste et Esmée ? Ils chassent encore ?

- Non, ils nous rejoignent. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Vous venez d'arrivés ?

Emmett et moi les regardaient, effarés. Ils discutaient comme s'ils se connaissaient, et non comme deux vampires complètement étrangers.

- Oui. C'est un très jolie endroit, ici ! On va bien se plaire ! Hein, Jasper ?

Je m'y un moment à comprendre qu'elle me parlait.

- Ah, heu oui, bien sur.

Trois autres personnes arrivaient alors.

La première était une blonde magnifique, j'étais obligé de l'avouer. Elle alla se mettre à coté d'Emmett, et je devinais qu'ils étaient en couple.

Les deux derniers étaient eux aussi ensemble. La femme était petite, mais pas autant qu'Alice. Elle dégageait des émotions tellement douce et gentille, que, sans même mon pouvoir, j'aurais pu percevoir. L'homme quant à lui, était blond, et avait la petite trentaine. Je sus immédiatement qu'il était le chef, en quelque sorte, quoique qu'il faisait plus office de père de famille qu'autre chose.

Tout se passa alors si vite que j'eus du mal à le croire.

Les présentations finies, ils nous invitèrent directement chez eux. Comme l'avais prédit mon Alice, (elle avait eu raison, encore une fois, et m'avais forcés à le reconnaître devant tout les autres), Edward rigola plus qu'autre chose et nous permit de s'installer dans sa chambre (la vue était effectivement magnifique), comme, avait-il dit, « cadeau de bienvenue » . Malgré ma crainte de leurs réactions, je leur racontais mon histoire, encouragé par Alice. Quand j'eus fini, Carliste me dit simplement qu'on faisait tous des erreurs dans notre vie, bien que j'eus l'intime conviction que lui n'en avait jamais fait. Quand, à son tour, Alice eut fini de raconter son histoire, - ce qui ne fut pas long - et de décrire nos pouvoirs respectifs, ils nous regardèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Esmée ne réponde qu'un « Vous formez décidément un drôle de couple. Vous allez si bien ensemble. ». La fierté gonfla dans mon cœur, et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Edward retenait un sourire.

Une fois que ce fut fini, Emmett s'esclaffa dans un gros rire avant d'ajouter qu'il aurait enfin quelqu'un avec qui se bagarrait, tandis que sa compagne prenait la mienne par le bras en lui demandant si elle aimait faire du shopping.

Ce à quoi mon Alice répliqua un « oui ! » enthousiaste avant de se tourner vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tout se passais donc à merveille.

Une seule chose me chiffonnait.

Edward.

Tous les Cullen étaient en couple, à l'exception de lui. Mon ancienne peur remontait à la surface, d'autant qu'Alice s'entendait très bien avec lui. De plus, il était télépathe, et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses.

La jalousie s'installa en moi, doucement, et devint rapidement envahissante. Une semaine après notre arrivée chez notre nouvelle famille, Alice me prit donc à l'écart.

- Jazz, commença-t-elle, je peux savoir c'est quoi le problème avec Ed' ?

- Rien du tout, marmonnais-je, gêné, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Geste parfaitement inutile.

Elle se retrouva devant moi, aussi stupéfaite qu'en colère.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est adorable, attentif, gen…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain.

Je me tendis, attendant qu'elle me crie dessus, mais au lieu de cela, elle éclata de rire puis me prit dans ses bras.

- Oh, Jazz c'est stupide ! Je n'aime que toi voyons ! Comment as-tu pu penser une seule fois que …

Un nouveaux fou rire la saisit et je dus patienter.

- Es tu rassuré maintenant ?

_« Je ne serais jamais rassuré » pensais-je. Je gardais néanmoins cela pour moi, quand Alice se figea brusquement, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision. _

_Elle redevint elle-même au bout de quelques instants, et c'est en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres qu'elle déclara : _

_- Dis, tu te souviens quand on est arrivé ? Je t'avais promis un petit quelque chose non ? _


	3. Une première fois

**Voilà le troisième Os ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**C'est la "première nuit" de Jasper et Alice, et j'ai essayé de faire le moins de détail possible, vu que j'ai mis ma fiction en rating K ^^ **

**Le prochain sera sur Les Cullens, promis !**

**Et non, les perso' ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ...**

_____________________

L'hôtelier sortit enfin de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté à Alice un regard appuyé. Je soupirai. Les émotions qui émanaient de lui étaient gênante pour deux raisons.

La première, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas très recommandables.

La deuxième, c'est que j'avais exactement les mêmes.

Mon ange regardait par le fenêtre la pluie qui tombait avec force. Ce temps me fit plonger dans un de mes plus beaux souvenirs, quand Alice se tourna vers moi, faisant écho à mes pensées.

- Jasper, tu as vu toute cette eau ? Ça me rappelle cette journée de tempête, à Philadelphie …

- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, la taquinais-je. De quoi parle tu ?

Elle prit une expression offensée, contrastant avec la lueur amusée qui s'était allumé dans son regard.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Et que puis-je faire pour te le faire rappeler ?

- Hum, voyons, laisse moi réfléchir…

Elle s'approcha de moi, et posa délicatement ses doigts sur mon torse, et je ne pus me retenir de frissonner de plaisir.

J'étais un monstre. Au lieu de me satisfaire uniquement de sa présence, j'en voulais plus. J'avais déjà cédé à la tentation, deux jours auparavant, en lui avouant mes sentiments, et je mettais fais fureur pour interrompre notre baiser. Je ne voulais pas la souiller, moi si faible, si impur … j'avais résisté pendant quarante huit longues heures - temps pourtant ridiculement court pour notre espèce - mais là, dans cette pièce fermée, les sentiments d'Alice se mêlant aux miens à un tel point que je ne faisais plus la différence, cela risquait d'être dur.

Très dur.

Alice avait avança son visage près du mien, son haleine m'enveloppant à nouveau, cette odeur délicieuse si propre à elle … ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et je commençais lentement à m'y perdre, quand, soudain, elle me poussa sur le lit, et éclata de rire en voyant mon expression effarée.

- Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? s'esclaffa-t-elle d'une telle façon que je ne pus que joindre mes rires aux siens.

- Comme si c'était hier ! rétorquais-je.

Je m'étendis plus confortablement sur le lit, croisant mes bras derrière ma tête. Alice me jaugea quelques instants, avant de grimper sur le matelas à son tour. Oh non, elle n'allait pas faire ce que je pensais tout de même ?

Elle s'assit sur mon torse, et je me retenais à grande peine de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Comment résister à cette moue si adorable qu'elle abordait, à ses lèvres si parfaite ? Elle se pencha alors sur moi, et, avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

Je m'étais cru capable d'y résister.

J'avais eus tord.

A peine avait-elle posé sa bouche sur la mienne que toute ma résistance s'évapora. Je répondis avec un désir qui n'était plus dissimulé. Ses mains exploraient mon visage, fourrageait dans mes cheveux, tandis que je découvrais son corps, m'abandonnant complètement.

Elle défit prestement les boutons de ma chemise avant de l'arracher. Je me tendis quelques instant, attendant sa réaction face aux innombrables cicatrices qui ornaient mon torse. Allait-elle se rendre compte du monstre qui était en face d'elle ? Elle me détrompa bien vite en embrassant chacune d'entre elles, m'arrachant au passage de délicieux frissons de plaisirs. Puis, à mon tour, je défis son corsage, et je pus enfin admirer la beauté d'une déesse, d'un ange, car c'était ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mon pantalon et sa jupe suivirent rapidement et nous nous observâmes quelques instant, admirant le corps de l'autre avant de reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés.

[ … ]

Alice s'était lové contre moi, et je caressais distraitement ses cheveux. J'étais très en colère contre moi-même. Comment avais-je pu lui faire cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi, mais pourquoi, mon désir était t-il toujours aussi présent ? Pourquoi avais-je encore envie d'elle ? Je ruminais ces sombres pensées, et cela devait se voir car mon Alice me demanda :

- Jasper ? Ça ne vas pas ?

Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui expliquer mon problème, quand je me figeais en ressentant ces émotions. Je sentis l'inquiétude grandir en elle, tandis qu'elle parlait avec une voix de plus en plus aigus, des sanglots agitant ses épaules :

- C'était pas bien, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ? Pourtant, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, je t'assure, mais je savais bien que je n'étais pas à la hauteur des femmes du Sud, elles sont tellement plus belles et plus excitantes que moi, je sais bien que je n'ai pas un physique parfait, ,mais je pensais que … moi j'ai aimée, j'ai passais un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, et je voulais que ça soit pareil pour toi .. Oh, Jasper, je suis désolé, je suis nul, je sais, mais …

Je la regardais, effarée. La femme la plus parfaite, la plus désirable, la plus belle du monde n'était quand même pas en train de renier tout ceci ?

- Jasper, s'il te plait, continuait-elle, dis moi quelque chose je t'en supplie …

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je saisis délicatement son visage entre mes mains, et, je déposai tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis lui murmurai :

- Si tu pouvais imaginer ne serais qu'une seconde comment c'était merveilleux pour moi …

Elle se blottit contre mon torse, et les tremblements qui l'agitaient quelques instant plus tôt stoppèrent peu à peu.

Enfin, elle leva les yeux, et mon regard croisa le sien. J'y lus alors tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, et je me giflais mentalement de l'avoir fait pleuré - du moins, comme notre espèce pouvait le faire .

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme rondouillard que j'avais détesté apparut. Il nous regarda quelque instant, et son teint devenait de plus en plus rouge - Alice et moi étions effectivement nus, sa poitrine n'étant couverte que par le drap qu'elle avait jeté sur ses épaules - jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte précipitamment en claquant la porte derrière lui. Alice et moi nous nous regardions, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

______________

**Alors ? **

**Une petite reviews ? =)**


	4. C'est qui le plus beau ?

**Voilà un chapitre avec les "enfants" Cullens, par une belle journée comme nous on les aimes ! x) **

**Je me suis essayé du point de vue d'Ed' cette fois ^^ **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

__________________

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Enfin, le ciel était dégagé, les oiseaux chantaient, les gens allaient à la plage … et le soleil brillait fort.

Nous étions donc tous confinés à la maison pour la journée.

Comment ? C'est incohérent ?

Sauf quand on est vampires, et où la discrétion primait.

Après avoir passé la matinée à jouer à des jeux diverses et variés (et où j'avais battu toute la famille aux échecs) nous regardions à présent la télévision, un certain film du nom de Pirates de Caraïbes. Alice avait vu juste en disant que ça plairait à tout le monde. De la bagarre pour Emmett, de l'amour pour elle et Rose, et pour Jasper et moi … nous n'avions jamais été difficile de toute façon.

Nous arrivions à une scène de déclarations entre Will et Elisabeth -encore une- quand Alice décréta soudainement :

- Il faut dire qu'Orlando est plutôt beau gosse.

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil surpris à sa femme, mais ne dit rien.

- Je préfère Johnny Deep, ajouta Rosalie. Plus … viril.

Tout le monde sourit en regardant Emmett afficher un air satisfait.

- J'avoue … mais le plus bel homme, humain bien sur, reste pour moi Jackson Rathbone. T'as vu ses yeux ? pépia Alice.

- C'est vrai qu'il est absolument craquant …

Les filles fantasmèrent pendant quelques minutes sur ce mystérieux Jackson, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice mentionne sa « liste des cinq plus beaux mec de la Terre ». Piqués dans sa curiosité, Jasper lui demanda ce que c'était que cette liste, et je ne dut retenir mon sourire en lisant dans son esprit que c'est-ce que ma sœur attendait depuis la début.

- Et bien, répondit-elle, c'est, comme son nom, la liste des cinq hommes les plus beaux de la Terre.

- J'avais bien compris, soupira Jasper, mais peut-on avoir plus de détail sur son contenu ?

- Oh, fallait le dire tout de suite !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, en voyant les pensées d'Alice. Celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de continuer.

- Alors, en premier, il y aurait Carliste …

Jasper ne dissimula pas son étonnement, tandis que Carliste criait de son bureau un « merci Alice ! »

- Et en deuxième ? demanda mon frère.

- Hum … je dirais Edward.

- C'est trop d'honneur soeurette, lui répondis je.

- Mais non, voyons …

Emmett éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Jasper, cependant qu'Alice continuait.

- En troisième …

Emmett se gonfla de d'orgueil.

- Je dirais Jackson Rathbone. Il est vraiment trop beau.

Cette fois, tout le monde rit devant la tête que faisait Emmett.

- Désolé frérot, mais tu ne rivalise pas avec ses yeux ! s'esclaffa Alice.

- Tu me revaudra ça ! Faire passer un vulgaire humain avant moi !

- Mais non chéri, c'est toi le plus beau … le rassura Rose.

Emmett se calma immédiatement, et lança à Alice :

- Très bien, la suite.

- En quatrième … Emmett, bien sur.

- Je persiste que je devrais être deuxième !

- Tu es premier pour moi, ce n'est pas suffisant ? s'énerva Rosalie.

- Si ! Mais … non ! Je veux être deuxième sur la liste d'Alice !

- Emmett, arrête de faire l'enfant ! le réprimanda celle-ci.

- Et arrête de te plaindre ! J'y suis pas encore moi !

C'était Jasper qui avait parlé. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, et regarda Alice qui affichait un air satisfait. Tout se déroulait exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Malgré mes rires, je réussis cependant à lui dire :

- Allez Alice, ne le fait pas trop attendre, il n'en peut plus !

- Oui, oui ! En cinquième, c'est Orlando Bloom ! finit-elle, toute fière de son petit effet.

- Désolé frangin, mais apparemment ta femme ne te trouve pas à son goût !

Emmett hurlais de rire, et même Rosalie ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Seul Jasper était complètement étranger à cette hilarité, vu qu'il en était la cause.

- Et je peux savoir je suis combientième de ta « liste » ?! Avant dernier ?

Alice perçut en même temps que moi son énervement, et décida de mettre à son jeu, et d'arriver directement à la conclusion.

- Jazz ! s'écria-t-elle, en prenant une expression choqué., et je pus une fois de plus admirer ses talents d'actrice.

- Quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il, ne comprenant pas plus que les deux autres où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu n'es pas fair play ! Je te pensais meilleur joueur ! Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil !

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien maintenant,.

- Si on comparait la beauté des êtres divins aux terriens, ces pauvres petits hommes n'auraient plus aucune chance ! T'as pas le droit, franchement !

Je vis - et tout le monde le vit - un immense sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jasper.

- Alors c'était ça ? rigola-t-il.

Alice se lova contre lui, et ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques instants avant que ma sœur ne dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres. Leurs pensées s'égarèrent bien vite, et bien loin.

Trop loin.

- Dites, désolé de vous couper mais c'est juste que c'est _légèrement gênant,_ les interrompis-je.

- Désolé … répliqua Jasper, bien qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

Les pensées Emmett me parvinrent, et je m'écroulais déjà de rire par terre quand il s'écria:

- Tu viens pas d'insinuer que je suis qu'un vulgaire terrien quand même ?!

____

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? **

**Et le prochain Os, vous le voulez sur quoi ? =D**


	5. Je ne retournerai pas dans ce magasin

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je voulais vous remercier d'abord de mettre ma fiction en favori ou en alerte =). Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Voici un nouvel Os, plutot court je suis désolé, mettant en scène Alice et Jasper. (qui ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et qui sont à Stephenie Meyer). **

**Point de vue d'Alice.**

_______________

Jasper allait m'en vouloir pendant longtemps.

Ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si ce nouveau magasin venait d'ouvrir et qu'ils proposaient tout plein d'adorables petits trucs en tout genre , venant chacun d'une grande marque prestigieuse ? Ce à quoi mon Jasper n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à rétorquer que « Tu ne crois pas avoir dépensé assez d'argent aujourd'hui ? ». Comme si l'argent comptait quand on faisait du shopping !

Voilà comment, le plus naturellement du monde, mon Jasper se retrouvait coincé dans une boutique de lingerie féminine, tandis que j'étais en train de fureter dans les rayons.

Je le regardais discrètement, faisant en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas, profitant des rares moments où son regard était attiré par un « vêtement » plaisant.

Qu'il était beau mon Jasper. Ses cheveux blonds prenaient des teintes dorés selon la lumière, et ses boucles retombaient magnifiquement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient couleur miel, reflet parfait sur son âme.

Mon regard se posa alors sur un ma-gni-fi-que ensemble qui lui plairait, et je détournais momentanément ma tête de mon ange personnel.

Je détournais les yeux juste quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes apparemment suffisante pour qu'une femme soit arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

Qu'il était beau mon Jasper.

Cette pimbêche allait donc vers mon mari, dans sa mini jupe moulante et sa chemise donc aucun bouton n'était fermé.

Hum … deux solutions s'offraient à moi.

La première étant de me précipiter sur Jasper et de l'embrasser devant elle. Méchant, mais efficace.

Et très tentant.

La deuxième serait de rester cacher derrière les rayons et d'observer la scène.

Celle ci me plaisait bien.

Je regardais donc la vendeuse - car c'en était une, en plus - déhancher ses hanches devant lui sans qu'il n'y prête attention, trop occupé à me chercher du regard. Haha ! 1 à 0.

Voyant que son petit jeu ne marchait pas, elle décida l'approche pure et simple. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Elle n'avait pas d'instinct de survie ou quoi ?! Quoique … la perspective d'une sortie avec Jasper valait certainement de risquer sa vie.

D'un point de vue parfaitement objectif bien sur.

Elle se rapprochait donc, doucement mais sûrement. Elle était arrivé à sa hauteur quand il la remarqua enfin. 1 à 1.

Je tendis l'oreille alors pour entendre leur conversation, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile.

- Bonjour cher monsieur, commença-t-elle d'une voix polie de vendeuse habituée. Vous désirez ?

Il la regarda quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa recherche.

- Non merci, c'est bon.

Bien fait ! 2 à 1.

- Vous êtes sur ? Vous avez l'air de chercher quelque chose.

Il cherche _quelqu'un_ imbécile.

- Je vous assure. (Grand sourire). Merci encore.

Oh mon dieu, Jasper ! LA chose à ne pas faire. Si tu te met à lui sourire, elle ne va pas te lâcher tout de suite.

« Elle » eut apparemment la même pensée que moi.

- Je peux vous montrer quelques modèles si vous voulez. Nous faisons des essayages pour certains clients. Vous voulez essayer ?

Ouah ! Elle n'y allait pas de main morte, elle ! Je vis Jasper l'a regarder d'un air étonné, il n'avait effectivement pas l'habitude de manière aussi direct. Je commençais à regretter le première solution en constatant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer la fille. Belles fesses, belle poitrine, grandes jambes, cascades de cheveux blonds … une Rosalie humaine en quelque sorte. Tout le contraire de moi. Elle s'en aperçut, et continua :

- Certains modèles sont même gratuits … sous certaines conditions bien sur … on peut en parler à l'arrière si vous êtes intéressé …

J'attendis avec la même anxiété que ma concurrente la réponse de mon mari. Il balaya encore une fois la salle du regard, et j'eus l'impression que ses yeux s'arrêtait à l'exacte endroit où je m'étais caché. M'avait-il vu ? En tout cas, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites, et je sentis le battement de cœur de la vendeuse s'accélérer. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que …

- Je suis vraiment désolé madame, mais je pense que ma femme a finit de faire ses emplettes. Au passage, votre magasin est superbe et j'adore vos produits. Je vous en dirais plus une fois que je les aurais essayé ! Alice, ajouta-t-il à mon attention, tu viens ?

Je sortis immédiatement de derrière les rayons, l'ensemble à la main. Je le payais rapidement sous le regard estomaqué de la vendeuse - la pauvre je la plaignais … un peu - et rejoignis Jasper à la voiture. Ce ne fus qu'une fois à l'intérieur que je lui lançais :

- Mais comment as-tu devinais que je t'espionnais ?

Il me fit alors ce si beau sourire qui faisait tourner la tête à tant de femmes, et répondit :

- Le talent ma chère … le talent …

_______________

**Voilà ! =D**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez quoi pour la suite ? Reviews, please ! =)**


	6. Je veux voir ce film !

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis désolé de mon retard, mais je ne savais pas quel OS faire ... il y en a tellement ... **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent beaucoup !**

**Cet OS est un délire, j'avais envie de décompresser un peu ... j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

____________

- _Fast & furious !_

- Nan ! Je veux voir _Wolverine _!

- Arrêtez vous deux ...

- _Fast & furioooooous_, pleura Rosalie.

Edward laissa échapper un gros soupir. Mais comment en était on arrivé là ?

[ Flash Back, deux heures plus tôt.]

- Jasper ! cria Alice, la tête sur les genoux dudit Jasper.

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Je veux allé au cinéma !

Elle avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, auquel Jasper ne pouvait résister. Alice le savait bien, et en profitait le plus souvent possible.

Edward leva les yeux aux ciel. Sa sœur était … incomparable.

- Alice, tu es sur que … commença à dire Jasper, avec un faible espoir de l'empêcher de réaliser son idée.

Ce qui était chose impossible.

Et Jasper le savait bien.

- Jazz ! Je veux aller au cinéma ! Au cinéma, au cinéma, au cinéma !

- On va au cinéma ? s'exclama Rose en descendant des escaliers. Chouette ! Y'a justement un film avec plein de voiture qui a l'air sympa et …

- Ah non ! l'interrompit Emmett. Si on va au ciné, je veux voir _Wolverine _! Rien d'autre !

- _Wolverine_ ?! Késako ?

- Alors on y va ?

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Edward, qui aurait bien voulu l'aider. Mais si Jasper, - Jasper quand même ! - n'arrivait pas à dissuader Alice, comment lui aurait-il pu y arriver ?

- On verra sur place, soupira le télépathe. Et ne mettez pas trop de temps à vous préparer, ajouta-t-il en voyant ses sœurs se précipiter dans leurs chambres.

[ Fin du flash back. ]

- Edward, fais quelque chose je t'en supplie …

- Ça sert à rien de le supplier mon chéri, ajouta une Alice toute contente accroché au bras de son âme sœur, il va le faire tout seul, je l'ai vu.

- Et bien qu'il se dépêche sinon on va se faire exclure.

Edward ne prêtait guère attention à la conversation du couple à coté de lui, s'intéressant plutôt à celui devant lui. Rose et Emmett étaient face à face, penché l'un vers l'autre, se criant le nom du film qu'ils voulaient voir. Les passants les regardaient, interloqués, se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir. Les hommes pour pouvoir aborder la magnifique blonde, mais se ravisaient dès qu'ils voyaient la carrure d'Emmett. Les femmes pour pouvoir approcher ce « mec si canon et si musclé » mais qui hésitaient devant la beauté à couper le souffle de la Rose. Le gardien tergiversait et Edward préféra les calmer avant qu'il ne se décide.

C'est pourquoi il s'approcha de son frère et posa une main sur son épaule, appliquant une méthode qui marchait à tout les coup.

- Emmett … Rosalie n'est elle pas belle aujourd'hui ?

L'homme-ours s'arrêta de crier et dévisagea sa femme, qui était habillé d'un débardeur et d'un jean simple mais extrêmement moulants, mettant en valeur ses formes qui n'en avaient pas besoin.

- Chéri, on t'as déjà dit que t'étais extrêmement sexy et attirante ?

- Je veux voir Fast … hein, quoi ?

- Tes vêtements te vont super bien …

- Merci … dit Rosalie en se tortillant sur elle-même. Et toi tu sais que ta chemise fait ressortir tes muscles ?

Emmett s'approcha de sa dulcinée et la prit par la taille, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Les gens autour ne comprenait plus rien, et certain(e )s, étaient très déçus. Ah, ces humains, pensa Edward, ils ne changeront jamais.

Alice les rejoignit de sa démarche sautillante et tirant Jasper par la main, ce qui à nouveau en déçu plus d'un(e ).

- J'ai une idée sur le film à voir ! annonça-t-elle.

Tous la regardèrent, septique, en priant pour que ce soit un bon film.

- _Vendredi 13_ !! finit-elle, heureuse.

- Un film d'horreur …

- Parce qu'on a pas assez d'horreur dans notre vie, peut être ? railla Rosalie.

- Non, c'est pour pouvoir faire semblant d'avoir peur et pour que Jasper essaye de me réconforter ! J'adore quand il me rassure …

- Si c'est pour ça, alors je vote pour, opina Jasper inutilement.

Comme si les autres ne s'en doutaient pas !

- Moi aussi … minauda Rose en regardant tendrement son amoureux.

- Dans ce cas … ajouta celui-ci.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier qui, en parfaite copie de tout à l'heure, laissa échapper un gros soupir en marmonnant :

- J'ai pas le choix toute façon …

__________

**Ca vous a plu ? Laissez moi une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Quel histoire voulez vous pour la suite ?**


	7. Je suis un monstre Un vrai

**Hi everybody ! **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fais énormément plaisir !**

**Voici un petit OS pas très drôle. Je suis en vacances depuis hier soir, et j'ai déprimé en voyant la pile de devoirs à faire. Je l'ai donc écrit pour me défouler, et je me suis un peu trop laissé aller ^^" **

**black-swallow, merci de ton idée, je pense que je vais l'écrire très prochainement =D. **

**Sinon, cette histoire se passe juste après que Bella se soit coupé lors de son anniversaire. Point de vue de Jasper ^^.**

______________________

J'étais un monstre.

Un vrai.

Je l'avais déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois ci entrait sûrement dans le palmarès. Sans aucun doute, même.

Je ne valais rien. Je ne méritais rien.

Ni les bras d'Emmett et de Rosalie qui me tenaient fermement, m'empêchant de commettre l'une des plus grosses bêtises de ma vie. Ni la compassion d'Esmée que je sentais. Ni le sourire compatissant que Carliste m'avait adressé. Ni les réconforts d'Edward. Ni Alice … Alice.

Où était elle d'ailleurs au moment où j'avais besoin d'elle ? Je me concentrais sur son odeur, et quand je la trouvais à coté de celle qui m'avait fait perdre la tête quelques instants plus tôt, mon cœur bascula. Alice avait tellement de retenu, contrairement à moi. Alice était tellement attentionnée. Elle était resté avec sa meilleure amie après que son mari ait voulu la vider de son sang.

_Elle était resté avec sa meilleure amie alors que son mari avait besoin d'elle._

Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'un choc. Cela signifiait-il qu'Alice préférait Bella à moi ? Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en somme. Bella était gentille, un peu maladroite, certes, mais touchante. Elle était à l'opposée d'Alice, mais celles-ci se complétaient parfaitement.

Pas comme moi. Qu'Alice devait toujours surveiller, protéger.

Qu'avais-je voulu me prouver en étant végétarien ? Que je renierais ma propre nature ? Que j'arriverai à être comme mon ange ? Que j'étais fort ?

Oui. C'était surtout par orgueil que j'avais tenu si longtemps. Edward y arrivait. Emmett y arrivait. Alors moi aussi j'aurais du y arriver.

Mais cela n'a pas marché. Pas ce soir.

J'étais donc un monstre.

Je ressentais les sentiments d'Edward tourbillonner. Je ressentais ses reproches vis-à-vis de lui-même. Sa peur de ne pouvoir se contenir. Son inquiétude. Sa détermination.

Mon dieu.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ?

Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Edward quitte Bella à cause de moi. Je me concentrais sur cette idée, enlevant quelques instants Alice de mes pensées, de sorte que mon frère les capte toutes.

_« Edward »_

Il se tourna vers moi, et je vis autant que je sentis sa tristesse face au choix qu'il venait de prendre.

_« Ne la quitte pas. Excuse moi, mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. »_

Il m'adressa un triste sourire avant de murmurer si bas que je fus le seul à l'entendre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper. Tout vas bien.

Mais non tout ne vas pas bien ! Tout vas mal au contraire !

La tristesse d'Edward, l'inquiétude d'Esmée, la satisfaction de Rosalie - elle avait eu raison au final - l'anxiété d'Emmett … c'était trop pour moi.

Je devais partir. Pour les laisser tranquille. Pour qu'ils puissent demeurer sans se préoccuper de moi en permanence. Pour qu'Alice puisse vivre enfin.

Au moment même où je pris ma décision et que je me demandais comment j'allais convaincre Rosalie et Emmett de me lâcher, leur pression s'atténua avant de disparaître. Surpris, je les regardais. Ils dévisageaient Edward, ce que je fis à mon tour. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et je sus qu'il n'allait rien faire pour m'empêcher de partir. Edward n'était pas de ceux qui retenait les gens.

_« Merci »._

Il ne me répondit pas, et je sentis son regard sur moi tandis que je courais à toute vitesse dans la forêt.

Les arbres défilaient autour de moi, mais je ne leur prêtais pas attention, me fiant à mon instinct.

Alice.

Elle occupait tout mon esprit. Je tachais de me persuader que mon départ ne l'affecterait guère. N'avait elle pas choisi ? Malgré tout, une toute petite part de moi chuchotait qu'elle risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre. J'essayais de la faire taire. Sans succès.

Tout à coup, au détour d'un virage, je fus assailli par une odeur - _cette_ odeur - et des sentiments si puissant que j'aurais étouffé si j'avais eu besoin d'air. J'accélérais l'allure, sachant cependant que je n'arriverait pas à la céder.

J'en eus la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard, quand je dus brutalement m'arrêter.

Elle était en face de moi. Ses habits étaient déchirés de partout, et ses cheveux parsemés de branches et de feuilles. Elle ressemblait si peu à mon Alice toujours bien propre que j'en eus le souffle coupé. C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête, et que son regard croisa le mien.

Mon cœur s'arrêta alors de battre pour la deuxième fois.

Ses yeux habituellement plein de joie de vivre n'exprimaient à présent qu'une terreur sans nom. Ses traits étaient tirés, et son sourire avait disparu. Les sentiments qui émanaient d'elle n'était qu'un remake de ceux des Cullen. En mille fois plus puissant.

Elle fit un pas vers moi, et s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça dans un souffle :

- Jasper …

Toute la douleur contenu dans sa voix me fit frémir. Mais qu'avait elle ?

Elle avança encore d'un pas. Ses sentiments changèrent alors. La terreur laissa place à un profond chagrin, et des sanglots secouèrent ses frêles épaules.

- Jasper …

Elle marchait de plus en plus vite, et se jeta soudain dans mes bras. Je percevait les spasmes qui l'agitaient tandis qu'elle lâchait dans un hoquet :

- Jasper … Jasper … Jasper …

Je la serrais plus fort, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chevelure, savourant une fois de plus son si délicieux parfum, et murmurait des paroles d'apaisement.

Elle leva ses yeux vers les miens.

- Pourquoi es tu parti ? gémissait elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Tu m'en veux ? Jasper, j'ai eu si peur que … que tu …

Elle s'en voulait. Elle était en train de s'excuser. J'eus envie de me gifler. J'étais un abruti. Une fois de plus.

- Chut Alice, répondis je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Je vis l'interrogation pointer dans ses yeux.

- C'est de ma faute si Edward va quitter Bella. De ma faute si tu es comme ça. J'ai cru que tu avais choisi Bella et …

- Que j'avais choisi Bella ? Mais comment as-tu pu imaginer une chose pareil ?

Je ne répondis pas, ayant trop honte de moi-même. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis, voyant que la réponse ne viendrait pas, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime Jasper … n'en doute plus jamais …

Puis, elle m'embrassa tendrement, d'un baiser doux, qui semblait ne plus s'arrêter. Ni elle ni moi ne voulant le briser.

J'étais un monstre.

Qui ne méritait rien de ce qu'il avait.

Mais qui ne ferait rien pour le changer.

___________

**Alors, vous l'avez aimé ? ^^**

**Donnez moi votre avis, ça m'encourage beaucoup !**


	8. Première vision

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup, et merci pour tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favori ou en alerte =D.**

**Voilà donc un nouveau OS . Pour la petite histoire, j'étais en train de faire le tri dans ma musique, et je tombe sur la chanson de Ginie Line - L'amour ne se commande pas. Je l'ai écouté, et, allez savoir pourquoi, je suis tombé sous le charme et elle m'a inspiré cet OS (je l'ai donc écouté en boucle pendant que j'écrivais, au grand désespoir de ma soeur xD) **

**C'est, à nouveau, un OS pas très joyeux ... mais je l'aime beaucoup ^^. **

**J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! **

**(pour le situer, c'est Alice avant sa rencontre avec Jasper, donc de son point de vue ^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

____________________________

Mourir. Je devais mourir.

Je m'arrêtais de courir au bord d'une falaise. La cascade se jetait loin en dessous de moi, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Je regardais l'eau en bas. Je voyais d'ici mon reflet se reflétait. Puis, il se brouilla et à la place se trouvait maintenant une petite fille aux grand yeux bleu. Avec de jolis cheveux lisses et bruns autour de son visage. Cinq ans. Un grand sourire qui se métamorphosa tout à coup en une grimace de terreur. Ses yeux rieurs s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur.

Je poussais un cri de rage et balançai un rocher dans l'eau. Il y tomba avec un grand « splash » Le reflet disparu.

Deux jours qu'elle me poursuivait. Deux jours que je l'avais tué, vidé de son sang, dans une sombre ruelle. Deux jours que je voyais son visage partout où j'allais. Dans les nuages, dans les étoiles, dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre. Dans l'eau.

Je voulais en finir. Je ne méritais pu de vivre. J'avais détruit une vie qui aurait été heureuse et prospère, au profit de la mienne, désespérée et inutile.

Mourir.

Une fois de plus, mon regard dévie vers l'enfer bleu cinquante mètres plus bas. Le choc me tuerait probablement. Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres.

Mourir. Cela devait être si paisible.

J'approchais du bord. Le monde serait débarrassé d'une vermine. Plusieurs personnages que j'aurais tué survivrait.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Je n'aurais rien à regretter, ne me souvenant plus de ma vie d'humaine. Je ne manquerai à personne. Oui, c'était la bonne décision.

Je sautais.

Cette vitesse, le vent sur mon visage, tout défilant autour de moi … mes dernières sensations seraient agréables. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris cette décision avant ? Tout aurait été plus simple. Cette petite fille aurait survécu …

Le visage enfantin apparut à coté de moi, dans la cascade. Elle semblait triste, et je m'inquiétais. Son assassin n'était il pas en train de mettre fin à ces jours ?

- Regarde, dis je, je vais mourir.

Elle ne me répondit pas, logique, puisque c'était une hallucination, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle le fasse.

Tant pis, je continuais mon monologue.

- Plus personne n'aura à subir ton triste sort ma chéri.

Elle était toujours triste, et même, je crus voir ses lèvres bouger, de sorte que le son qui en serait sorti aurait été « non » .

- Excuse moi encore. Tu pourras être tranquille à présent, ajoutais je, voulant revoir son rire.

Mais non. Les coins de sa bouche ne remontèrent pas.

- Quoi ? Souris !

Je m'énervais. Elle me gâchais mes derniers instants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je …

Le choc fut terrible. J'eus l'impression que mes membres se démembraient les uns après les autres, tandis que l'eau remplissait ma bouche. Je grimaçais. La mort aurait du être douce, et pourtant, la douleur était là, bien présente. Je croyais qu'on ne souffrait pas quand on mourrait ! Étais je une telle erreur de la nature que même les règles les plus élémentaires ne s'appliquaient pas ?

Je coulais, et j'avais toujours mal. Néanmoins, je ne me sentais pas partir, et j'avais encore toute ma conscience.

« Bon la mort, c'est quand tu veux ! »

Rien. Peut être que la faucheuse avait beaucoup de travail, et que je devais patienter ? Réconforter dans cette idée, je décidais d'attendre, persuadé qu'elle viendrait un jour ou l'autre.

J'attendis donc.

Combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Mais longtemps, du moins pour moi. J'étais toujours aussi alerte, et je pouvais bouger.

« Merde ! Tu te dépêche oui ! »

Elle réapparut alors, encore plus désapprobatrice qu'avant.

Si elle était en colère, c'est qu'elle savait que je n'allais pas mourir. Bon, autant remonter alors.

La nuit était tombé. J'étais resté une journée dans l'eau. Je grimpais sur la berge, et laissais libre cours à la colère, en ravageant l'endroit si beau, cassant les branches des arbres, et déracinant les troncs. Une fois calmée, je m'assit au bord de l'eau, et contemplais mon reflet, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut remplacé par la petite fille.

- Contente ? J'suis pas morte.

Elle était inexpressive, mais au moins, sa moue boudeuse avait disparu. J'allais lui demander pourquoi, quand je fus transporté dans un bar miteux.

Les gens puaient l'alcool, les femmes étaient habillés très vulgairement, et les hommes ne cessaient de me lancer des coup d'œil. Malgré tout, je m'en fichais, et j'étais très excité.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée et s'ouvrit et un jeune homme franchit le seuil. Je retins mon souffle. Il était là, mille fois plus beau que tout être sur Terre ! Ses cheveux étaient de belles boucles blondes tombant sur ses épaules, et il était bien bâti, très bien bâti, son corps étant élancé et musclé. Mais ce fut son visage qui attirait toute mon attention. Tant de tristesse, de désespoir, qui, à l'image de sa beauté, était inimitable. Ses yeux, noirs de soif, exprimaient une telle douleur que j'en frémis.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Je frissonnais. Qu'y était il ? Pourquoi l'avais-je vu en vision ? Je haussais les épaules. Ces questions n'avaient aucune importance après tout. Je voulais juste le rencontrer, le voir sourire, entendre son rire, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je voulais qu'il m'aime … au même titre que moi, je l'aimais.

Je lâchais un rire nerveux. Plus folle que moi, tu meurs. J'aimais un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, un inconnu dont je ne savais rien. Mais je l'aimais.

Mon regard tomba sur le visage de la petite fille, qu'un grand sourire éclairait à présent.

_________

**Alors ? Reviews =) !**


	9. Sms et cours de maths

**Hello !**

**Tout d'abord, un énorme merci pour vos reviews, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer =). Merci également à tous ceux qui mettent ma fic en alerte ou parmi leur favories ! **

**Voilà un OS pour détendre l'atmosphère après les deux derniers. L'idée originale est de _black-swallow_, que je remercie. Je l'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce bien sur ^^**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont toujours Stephenie Meyer etc ...**

**En espèrant que vous allez apprécié !**

_____________

Alice s'ennuyait. Les maths l'ennuyaient. Cette matière n'avait décidément aucun intérêt. Elle serait tellement mieux dans les magasins ! En poussant un petit soupir, elle se saisit de son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

[ … ]

Jasper était ahuri. Ce prof d'histoire racontait n'importe quoi ! Ça ne s'était du tout passé comme ça la guerre de sécession ! Il avait eu son diplôme dans un kinder surprise ou quoi ?!

Il poussa un petit soupir, et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant le surnom qu'Alice s'était donné dans le répertoire « Ton Ange qui t'aime fort. ». Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce, pensa Jasper.

Il ouvrit le message et le parcourut rapidement.

« Hey la famille ! Coucou mon amour ! Je désespère. Mais qui donc a inventé les maths ? »

Il sourit franchement cette fois, et répondit.

[ … ]

Rosalie était scotchée. Mon dieu, ces stupides histoires d'amour n'en finirait donc jamais ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que Roméo aime Juliette ? Surtout si celle-ci meure à la fin ! Laissez les vivre leur amour en paix à la fin ! pensa la blonde.

Quoique … elle se mit à imaginer son histoire avec Emmett … elle rentrerait dans la légende … tout le monde, sur plusieurs générations, sauraient quelle beauté elle était … et bien sur, à quel point elle aimait Emmett.

Son téléphone vibra, et elle poussa un petit soupir. Cette Alice alors ! Cependant … ce cour était bien trop ennuyeux.

Rosalie appuya sur la touche « répondre ».

[ … ]

Emmett montra les dents à son pauvre camarade de classe, qui s'empressa de se tourner vers le tableau. Ça t'apprendra à reluquer ma Rose comme ça ! pensa l'homme ours. Aucun respect ! Ce jeune homme avait mater sa femme d'une manière tellement indiscrète que même Rosalie s'en était offusqué. Bon, d'accord. Que l'on dévisage le corps de son amour était parfaitement compréhensible. Quel garçon normalement constitué ne le ferait pas ? Mais d'une manière aussi franche, et surtout en sa présence, ah non alors !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il failli ne pas remarquer le vibreur de son téléphone. Il le prit et lut le message devant les regards choqués des autres élèves devant tant d'audace. Il poussa un petit soupir, puis s'empressa de répondre. Enfin un peu d'action !

[ … ]

Plus qu'une demi heure Edward. Courage !

S'encourager soi même était plutôt inutile, mais il n'avait que ça à faire. Il avait finit son TP de biologie depuis bien longtemps, alors que les autres venaient, pour certains, de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Ces humains sont bien trop lents. Il poussa un petit soupir devant les pensées de son professeur. Il savait qu'il était beau, qu'il était rapide, qu'il était intelligent … et il en avait marre de l'entendre constamment. Comment rester modeste dans ces conditions ?

Son téléphone vibra, et il sut que c'était Alice. Bon, autant répondre, ça fera passer le temps.

[ … ]

Alice dut se retenir de rire devant les réponses si différentes qu'elle avait reçu, et que toute la famille avait reçu. Ils avaient mis ce système au point quelques années plus tôt. Ils envoyaient les réponses à tout le monde, même au personne pas concernés, comme s'ils étaient en conversation. Par exemple, là, tout le monde était au courant que Jasper l'aimait et qu'il avait envie de la câliner, de même que Rose voulait écrire son histoire à elle et Emmett de sorte à ce qu'elle rentre dans la littérature, qu'Emmett avait réglé son compte à ce pauvre jeune homme, et qu'Edward était parfait. Parfait ? J'aimerai bien voir ça ! pensa-t-elle.

Elle reçut alors immédiatement un message furieux de son frère qui lui disait que oui, il était parfait, cela faisait l'unanimité dans sa classe. Mon œil, oui. Tellement parfait que ça en devient imparfait, songea Alice. Ce à quoi son cher frère répondit que son œil si elle le voulait, mais qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à sa perfection.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas ce dont Edward parlait, et ce fut Jasper qui interrompit leur joute textatique. « Dites, avait-il écrit, si on vous dérange vous le dites ? » « Mais non mon chéri, tu ne me dérange jamais, copia Alice. J'aime embêter Edward, c'est tout ! » Sur ce, elle se mit à rêvasser de sa dernière nuit avec son mari, avant que son téléphone ne vibre sous la réception de quatre messages.

« Ah oui ? Tu lui faisait subir quoi ? » avait écrit Rose.

« C'est ça ! Embête le ! Haha ha ! » Du Emmett tout craché.

« Je t'aime. » Jasper qui ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation.

« Alice ! Je t'interdis de repenser à ça ! C'est trop gênant pour moi ! T'aimerai que je me mette à penser à … »

A croire que ce cher Eddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre dans des situations délicates ! Il fut assailli par des sms de sa famille, tout plus moqueur les uns que les autres .

« Trouve toi en une d'abord ! »

« Ouais ! Et on en reparlera après ! »

« Edward le Prude faire _ça_ ? Laisse moi rire ! »

« C'est pas moi sur ce coup là. Tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin tout seul ! »

Merci Alice. Merci beaucoup. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant les fin des cours. Edward se lamenta quelques instants avant de se diriger vers le parking.

La soirée allait être longue.

Très longue.

_____

**Review ? **

**Et le prochain chap, vous le voulez sur quoi ? ^^**


	10. Journal de Rosalie, partie I

**Hey les gens !**

**Comment vous présenter cet OS ... en fait, depuis hier matin j'ai cette phrase dans la tête "C'est pas que je l'aime pas ..." je me suis donc mis devant l'ordi et je l'ai tapé. Et voilà ce que c'est devenu ;).**

**C'est très court, je ne sais pas si vous allez aimé ... c'est Rosalie qui peste contre Bella dans sa tête ... à situer après la première visite de Bella chez les Cullens ? **

**En espèrant que vous apprécierez ... ^^**

______________________

C'est pas que je l'aime pas.

C'est juste que je la déteste.

Non, mais, pour qui elle se prend cette petite, misérable, ridicule, moche, affligeante, désespérante petite humaine ? Pour qu'elle me vole ma place, celle que j'ai mis tant de temps à me faire !

Elle débarque comme ça, un beau matin, et PAF ! La révélation.

Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

Rien !

Ce n'est pas comme si elle était belle, enfin, d'une réelle beauté. Elle a un physique plutôt banal, mais un joli corps, et un visage plaisant.

Point.

Alors, pourquoi, mais pourquoi, tous les garçons étaient à ses pieds, à la vouloir, elle !

Qui plus est, elle est excessivement maladroite, timide … bref, elle est loin de l'idéal féminin !

Mais non !

Il a fallu qu'Edward en tombe amoureux, et qu'Alice soit persuadée que cette fille allait devenir sa meilleure amie ! En plus, Carliste et Esmée l'ont aimé immédiatement, (pour elle, ou parce qu'elle était la petite amie de ce cher Eddychounet ? Mystère.) Jasper en avait été indifférent, comme toujours, et, pire que tout, Emmett l'avait apprécié !

Emmett !

Mon mari m'avait trahi !

Ah, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, c'est sur !

_« Mais non, ma chéri, tu verras, vous deviendrez de grandes amies, j'en suis sur. Elle est attachante, avoue ! »_

Je t'en ferais voir des « ma chérie » tu verras !

Oh, attachante, je n'en doutais pas. Pour peu qu'on aime les personnes qui ont toujours besoin de toi, qui savent pas faire dix pas sans tomber par terre, et qui sont un véritable aimant à danger, ah ça, elle est attachante la Bella !

Et quand elle me regarde et qu'elle me fait son sourire timide, je suis sensé faire quoi, moi ? Si je lui rend pas son sourire, on me fait la tête toute la journée et on me reproche d'avoir un caractère de cochon !

Mais j'ai pas envie de lui rendre son sourire ! Faut pas qu'elle se mette à imaginer des choses non plus !

Traitaient moi de superficielle si vous voulait, mais j'avoue que cela m'horripilais de voir qu'avec son physique elle était plus désirable que moi. Bon, seulement pour Edward mais quand même ! C'est tout ce que j'ai ! Ma beauté ! A la limite, si j'avais eu un pouvoir comme Alice ou Edward, j'aurais peut être passé dessus. Mais j'avais que le fait d'être jolie, alors, non, je lui pardonnerais pas.

Hors de question.

Alors si, en plus, elle se met à exprimer le désir d'être transformée en vampire, ça va pas. Ça va pas du tout !

Tout, je dis bien TOUT ce que je désire, elle tire une croix dessus, comme ça ! Sur sa vie, sur son cœur, sur sa famille, sur sa mortalité, sur sa maternité … rien que pour être avec son amour pour l'éternité !

Ok, pour Emmett, j'aurais peut être fait pareil. Mais moi c'est différent !

Parce que je suis moi !

Et elle me nargue ! Elle continue de me narguer !

Personne ne s'en rend compte en plus ! A qui je pourrais le dire ? La seule personne capable de me comprendre aurait été Jasper. Après tout, sa femme était tout aussi prise que mon mari à occuper l'humaine, et il était tout comme moi délaissé. Mais non. Mon jumeau m'avait lâchement abandonné le jour où Alice lui avait reproché d'être trop « insensible. » Jasper ! Résiste lui un peu à ta femme ! Il m'avait lancé un long regard désolé et avait suivi Alice.

J'étais toute seule !

Seule contre tous !

Cette Bella … ah ! Je lui ferais regretter un jour !

Pour être une moche-mais-belle-quand-même, pour avoir séduit Edward, pour avoir embobiné mon mari -et toute la famille- pour m'avoir pris ma place !

Tout ces éléments la condamnait et démontrait sa véritable nature.

J'en suis sur maintenant.

Isabella Swan était un extraterrestre.

________

**Alors ? ^^".**

**A demain pour une autre histoire ! =D**


	11. Devine qui vient dîner ?

**Hey ! **

**Me revoilà (encore ... xD), avec un nouvel OS ! Merci énormément à tous pour vos review, elles me vont droit au coeur ! **

**Comme pour l'avant dernier, l'idée originale est de _black-swallow_ (t'as vraiment des bonnes idées toi =P)**

**C'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusque là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Du point de vue d'Eward ^^**

__________

- Réunion familiale ! cria Carliste à peine rentré.

Je soupirais et rejoignis les autres dans le salon. Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette famille ! Jasper et Emmett m'avaient suffisamment embêté cet après midi et je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir cet ouvrage passionnant sur l'histoire du piano. Alors si Carliste s'y mettait aussi …

- Désolé Edward, fit-il en voyant mon air mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carliste ? demanda Esmée.

Les autres ne disaient rien, mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Jasper et Emmett étaient pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir fait de bêtises, tout comme Rosalie qui avait raccourcit ses douches, notre père l'ayant mainte fois réprimandé sur le manque d'eau dans certains pays. Alice comptaient ses dernières dépenses, ne les jugeant pas trop élevés. Bien que pour Alice, rien n'était jamais trop élevé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous punir, commença mon père.

Des soupirs de soulagement fusèrent. Apparemment mes frères n'étaient pas si innocent que ça.

- J'ai besoin de vous. Mon patron m'a invité à dîner demain soir …

- Oh non …

- Oh si. Il m'a dit d'amener toute ma famille. Il a ajouté que sa femme, sa fille et lui-même avaient hâte de vous rencontrer.

- On va redevoir se forcer à bouffer cette m…

- Emmett ! On ne parle pas comme ça ! réprimanda Esmée, en mère parfaite.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! contesta l'intéressé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit … vous êtes tous obligé de venir.

- Non ! Pas moi ! lança Rose, toute fière, d'être la première.

Je protestais.

- Ah non alors ! La dernière fois c'était Alice, alors cette fois, c'est mon tour !

- Trop tard ! reprit ma sœur.

Elle me tira la langue et retourna à son occupation favorite : s'admirer.

- Très bien, annonçais je avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu aura la rougeole.

Elle se figea et s'écria :

- Pas question que j'ai ce truc ! Je veux avoir la grippe !

- Non non, attestai-je. Tu aura la rougeole. Ou la varicelle.

- Carliste ! se plaignit-elle.

Il nous regarda tout les deux, puis décréta.

- Edward, elle ne peut pas avoir la rougeole, ce n'est pas la saison.

Je lui lançais un regard suppliant, tandis que Rosalie affichait un air de profonde satisfaction.

- Elle aura une allergie à quelque chose … c'est tout.

Rose prit un air horrifié. Ça m'allait !

- Esmée, Alice, Emmett, Edward … Jasper.

Mon père se tourna vers le plus jeune de notre famille.

- Tes yeux sont dorés … souhaite tu aller chasser ou ça ira ?

- Je préfère aller chasser, on ne sait jamais. Alice ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et ils partirent tout deux dans la nuit.

- Bien. Demain soir alors.

[ … ]

Quatre vint dix kilomètre par heure. Mon dieu. Que c'était lent.

On roulait en direction du restaurant le plus pompeux de San Francisco. Tout était tellement éclairé qu'on se serait presque cru en plein jour.

- On y est.

Carliste gara enfin la voiture sur le parking privé, et nous sortîmes tous. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule dans ce costume, mais Alice avait insisté pour que je le mette, de même que pour Jasper et Emmett.

- Alice, la prochaine fois, je met un jean, je m'en fous.

- Emmett, avertit ma sœur, tu ose te présenter en jean dans ce genre de restaurant, je te renie.

Il est vrai que c'était très classe, et on se fondait parfaitement dans la foule de riches qui s'y pressaient. Alice était à son aise, sautillant plus que marchant devant nous. Elle tirait Jasper par la main -le pauvre, je le plaignais parfois- quand quelqu'un nous interpella.

- Carliste ! Mon cher ! Comment vas-tu ?

- André ! Je suis ravi de te voir ! Permet moi de te présenter ma famille.

Un homme petit et rond se dirigeait vers nous, suivi d'une grande femme, probablement la sienne, et d'une jeune fille.

- Je te présente ma femme, Esmée, continua mon père. Et voici Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Edward, finit-il en nous désignant chacun à notre tour.

Je remarquais que les yeux de la fille s'arrêtaient sur chacun de nous, plus particulièrement sur Jasper avant de voir Alice, puis sur moi, où elle rougit en voyant que je la regardais.

- Ma femme, Emma, et ma fille, Salomé.

Salomé, voilà comment elle s'appelait. Plutôt jolie, son visage était encadré par une coupe au carré de cheveux noirs. Bien entendu, ses pensées étaient pour nous, et plus particulièrement pour moi. N'y avait-il pas une personne au monde qui me trouvât moche ?

La conversation allait bon train, et nous attendions le serveur. Emma m'était clairement hostile, ses pensées n'étant pas des plus sympathiques envers Esmée. Salomé était timide, ce qui était sans doute dû à notre condition de vampire. Emmett, tellement poli qu'il était en train de parler à Rosalie par texto, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper participaient à la conversation de Carliste et d'André.

Soudain, je captais dans son esprit que le serveur venait à notre table. Je le fis comprendre d'un geste discret à ma famille, et Emmett se leva le premier - ah ! Il fallait que je sois plus rapide !

- Excusez moi … savez vous où se trouve les toilettes ? demanda-t-il.

Le traître !

Ce cher Emmett faisait toujours dans la spontanéité, et la famille d'André n'y était apparemment pas préparé.

- Heu, oui bien sur. Vous voyez la porte au fond ? Vous y entrez et c'est la première à droite.

Emmett fila sans demander son reste.

- Puis je prendre votre commande ? nous interrompit le serveur.

- Ma femme et moi prendrons …

Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder pendant qu'ils commandaient. Je voulais m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Il ne fallait pas que je rate la prochaine sortie !

- Il vous manque une fille, non ? questionna Emma.

- Ah, oui, heu … Carliste me jeta un bref coup d'œil. Elle est malheureusement au lit depuis hier soir … une grave allergie …

- Oh, je suis désolé, dit Emma pas désolé pour un sou. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va s'en remettre.

L'hypocrisie suintait tellement de ses paroles que je me demandais si les autres le remarqueraient.

- Et vous Emma ? Que faites vous dans la vie ?

Esmée … tu es trop gentille.

- Je suis vendeuse de vêtements chez une marque prestigieuse. Un très bon poste …

Je ne pus retenir les mots qui voulaient tant sortir.

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

Et un coup d'œil subjectif vers sa robe. Elle s'étouffa dans son verre, tandis que Jasper retenait un rire. Alice et Esmée, me regardait, choquée, et Carliste me lança un regard interrogateur. André, n'avait rien remarqué, et je lus dans son esprit que Salomé pensait la même chose que moi.

La deuxième occasion se présenta quand le serveur apporta nos plats. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère et ma sœur, et je vis que tous les deux pensaient la même chose. Malheureusement pour moi et ma sœur, Jasper était le plus près.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment maladroit ! s'écria-t-il en se versant - exprès - la sauce de son plat sur son beau costume, en en rajoutant un peu plus que nécessaire.

- Je crois qu'il y a un change dans la voiture, ânonna Alice d'une voix morne, aussi déçu que moi.

- Bon, je vais me changer alors, compléta son mari, dissimulant à grand peine sa joie. Je reviens !

Et il fila de la table sans demander son reste.

Il ne restait plus qu'Alice et moi. Je vis la déception dans les pensées de ma sœur, qui avait pris exprès une soupe pour ça.

« C'est deg' ce truc, même pour des humains ! » pensait-elle.

- Il en met du temps votre fils au toilette, indiqua André. J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé dans le trou !

Et il rit tout seul de sa propre blague. Même pas drôle.

- Et bien Edward ? Vous ne mangez pas ?

Quel peste cette Emma. Je lui revaudrais ça ! Je lui lançais un regard furieux, saisit mes couverts, et les planta dans la cuisse de poulet. Un « spuiilsh » dégoûtant ce fit entendre, et je portais le morceau à ma bouche. Alice me lança un regard compatissant et avala sa cuillère de soupe en retenant une grimace. Je gobai vite la viande avant de déglutir péniblement. Dé-goû-tant. Alice regarda son assiette, me regarda, et … zut. J'allais me retrouver tout seul.

- Je me demande ce que font les garçons, dit-elle. Je vais aller voir au cas où ils leur est arrivé quelque chose.

Et tout à coup, pu d'Alice ! Merci la frangine !

Plus d'occasions ne se présenterait à présent. En poussant un soupir et sous le regard compréhensif de mes parents, j'ingurgitai une autre bouchée de cette m… comme dirait Emmett.

_____

**Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées !**


	12. Scène de l'aéroport APOV

**Hey les gens ! **

**Vraiment désolé pour ces deux jours de retard, mais je n'étais pas là vendredi et faut bien que je fasse mes devoirs x).**

**Pour me rattraper, voilà un nouvel OS : la fameuse scène de l'aéroport ! (pour laquelle je prie qu'ils nous la fasse dans le film ...)**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et vous reconnaitrez les dialogues qui sont à elle ;).**

**Et un ENORME merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ca fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire.**

**(La version corrigée de cet OS arrive bientot ^^)**

___________

Ma vue se brouilla à nouveau.

Jasper et moi, dans notre lit. Moi, dans ses bras, sur son cœur. Lui, le nez dans mes cheveux, à respirer mon odeur. Ses mains me caressaient doucement, et il approcha sa tête de la mienne, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'unissent en un doux baiser.

La voix d'Edward**(*)** me sortit de ma vision.

- Et, avec un peu de chance, nous seront encore vivants demain.

- Espérons le, répondit Bella. **(*)**

Je décidais d'intervenir pour les rassurer, ainsi que me rassurer, moi.

- Les prévisions vont dans ce sens. Je dois voir Jasper dans moins de vingt quatre heure.

Oui, j'allais le voir. Trois jours **(**)** s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais parti de chez nous. Trois jours sans mon Jasper. Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable, et je n'étais pas prête de retenter l'expérience. Trois jours sans son parfum, sans son visage, sans son corps, sans ses yeux … Oh oui, j'étais pressé de le revoir !

Je remarquais alors que Bella et Edward se dévoraient des yeux. Je souris. J'étais heureuse de les voir à nouveau réuni. Il y a des personnes que rien de devraient séparer : Bella et Edward en faisaient parti.

_« Ainsi que moi et Jasper »_ pensais je avec amertume.

Edward me demanda alors comment s'organisait le voyage du retour, et je dus le tranquilliser. Oui, j'avais déjà tout réservé, oui les billets étaient achetés. Bien sur que c'était des billets de première classe ! Ah non, je n'avais pas de voiture, il faudra en revoler une.

Je me rappelais soudainement ce qui me titillait depuis un bon moment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette allusion à une chanteuse ? m'enquis je.

- La _tua cantante ? _

_-_ Oui.

- C'est ainsi qu'ils appellent une personne dont l'odeur produit un certain effet, à l'instar de celle de Bella sur moi. Elle est ma chanteuse, parce que son sang chante pour moi.

Je m'esclaffai. C'était très romantique, vu comme ça … Romantique ? Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ? Le manque de Jasper commençait à déteindre sérieusement sur moi.

Tout d'un coup, un arôme familier atteignit mes narines et je me retournais, inquiète, devant le nouvel arrivant.

- Vous êtes libres de partir, à présent, annonça Alec avec une étrange bonté qui contrastait avec son ton glacial de tout à l'heure. Nous vous prions juste de ne pas vous attarder en ville.

Mon frère répliqua quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, tout dans ma joie de partir de cet endroit damné.

Nous quittâmes rapidement ce site maudit. Le ciel était devenu gris pâle. Bien, nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, qui acquitta, puis je filais à la recherche d'une nouvelle voiture, si possible, une nouvelle Porsche. Je faillis oublier de reprendre nos affaires, à Bella et moi. J'étais toujours aussi étourdie ou était ce parce que j'étais pressé de rentrer ?

Je nous dégotais finalement une voiture noire, qui avait une bonne pointe de vitesse. J'allais chercher les deux amoureux, et, quand Edward entra dans la voiture, je lui dis en désignant le tableau de bord :

- Désolé …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rigola-t-il (depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas entendu son rire ?). On ne peut pas toujours rouler en 911 turbo.

- Je devrais peut être songer à mon procurer une légalement, soupirais je. C'était fabuleux.

Presque autant que me retrouver dans les bras de mon Jasper.

Presque.

- Je t'en offrirais une à Noël.

Je regardai mon frère, aux anges. Il avait bien dit qu'il allait m'offrir cette petite merveille ? Voulait-il se faire pardonner ? Si oui, c'était déjà fait. Je m'imaginais déjà, roulant sur la route, mon Jasper à coté de moi, une de mes mains dans les siennes … Puis lui et moi, sur le capot ou sur la banquette arrière … Arrête Alice, me sermonnais je.

- Jaune alors, précisais je.

Jaune ! Comme les cheveux de mon amour ! Ses cheveux si beaux, si doux, si ondulés, si parfait dans lesquelles mes mains se perdaient quand je les agrippais pour mieux l'attirer …

Stop Alice, _stop_ !

Nous arrivions à l'aéroport et je me vis obliger de faire un peu de shopping.

_« Tu ne vas pas te balader avec cet horrible manteau gris éternellement quand même ? »_ avais-je pensé sous le regard réprobateur d'Edward.

Il avait lever les yeux au ciel, et je m'étais dirigé toute contente vers la boutique la plus proche.

Le voyage jusqu'à Rome dura bien trop longtemps à mon goût, mais je remarquais que Bella avait le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

Enfin, nous embarquâmes dans l'avion qui nous ramenait chez nous.

Plus que quelques heures et je le verrais … Son torse musclé, son visage archangélique, sa voix divine …

Sa _voix_ …

Une fois de plus, je n'attendis pas que l'avion ait fini de décoller pour me saisir de mon téléphone. Mes doigts tremblaient tandis que je le cherchais dans mon répertoire. Non pas celui là, non plus, encore moins … me rappeler de dire à Jazz de n'avoir qu'UN téléphone. Mais combien a-t-il de numéros ? Ah ! Je tombais finalement sur le bon numéro, puis, j'appuyais anxieusement sur la touche « appeler ». Jasper, répond tout de suite je t'en prie…

Mes craintes étaient infondées : dès la première sonnerie, il répondit.

_« Alice ? »_

Sa voix était si belle avec son accent du sud … si _sexy_ …

_« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répond !! »_

Oups … j'avais oublié de parler.

- Jasper, c'est moi …

_« Tu es là … j'ai eu si peur que … »_

- Chut …

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. J'allais bien. Oui, _maintenant_ j'allais bien …

- Je suis là … tu vas bien ?

Il rigola. Mon dieu … ce rire …

_« Tu me demande si je vais bien ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti en mission suicide pour libérer le frangin … Il est avec vous ? »_

- Oui, Edward est là, avec Bella … tu le verrais que tu ne le reconnaîtrez pas … Il semble si heureux …

« Il n'est pas le seul, tu sais. »

Nous discutâmes pendant quelques minutes encore. Je lui annonçais notre heure d'arrivée, puis un long silence s'installa.

Ce calme ne nous dérangeait pas. C'était juste le plaisir de s'avoir à l'autre bout du fil. De savoir que l'autre était là, en vie …

Durant tout le vol, je restais avec Jasper. Il m'annonçait de temps en temps où nous étions, et je parlais avec Emmett, Rosalie, Carliste, Esmée … tous très heureux de savoir que nous avions réussi, que nous allions revenir …

Je dus raccrocher quand l'avion entama sa descente. Puérilement, je protestais. Je ne voulais pas. Raccrocher signifiait perdre Jasper une nouvelle fois. Il me rassura en me disant que j'allais bientôt le voir … dans quelques minutes seulement. Cela semblait si long … Malgré moi - et après m'être fait enguirlander par les hôtesses- je remis l'objet si précieux dans ma poche.

Étonnement, Bella n'était toujours pas endormi. Je voyais bien que ça déplaisait à mon frère. Ne comprenait-il donc pas les sentiments de sa dulcinée ?

L'avion atterrit enfin et je me retenais pour ne pas sauter a terre.

Nous les recherchions dans le hall, quand je le vis.

Jasper.

J'accélérais. Imperceptiblement pour des yeux humains. Mon pas se fit plus rapide.

Jasper.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux un court instant, puis je les ouvrit bien vite, pour mieux admirer l'ange blond qui se tenait en face de moi.

Jasper.

Nous nous tenions à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Je voyais dans son regard tout ce que j'avais eu peur de ne plus jamais voir. De l'amour, de la tendresse, de la joie, de l'inquiétude, du soulagement. Je lui rendis tout, lâchant mes émotions pour qu'il puisse les sentir. Tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je vis un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elles appelaient à les embrasser, à passer sa langue dessus, pour mieux apprécier ce goût sucré …

Je sentis des mouvements à coté de nous, et je vis notre famille partir vers les voitures. Carliste me regarda, et me souris. Je lui rendis son sourire, puis il partit rejoindre les autres, me laissant seul avec mon mari.

Je le dévisageai, tandis qu'il faisait de même, puis, je lui tendis ma main, en un geste qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que j'avais fais, cinquante ans plus tôt, dans un restaurant de Philadelphie. Il s'en saisit, entremêlant nos doigts, de tel sorte que rien n'aurait pu les démêler.

_________

**(*) : Stephenie Meyer ne précise pas qui parle entre Edward et Bella. **

**(**) : Je ne me souviens plus si cela fait 3 jours ou 2 jours qu'elle est parti de chez les Cullen pour aller voir Bella .. ^^"**

**Vous avez apprécié ? Laissez moi une review ! =D**


	13. J'ai peut être dépensé un peu trop

**Hey les gens !**

**Tout d'abord, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews !! **

**Désolé du retard, mais avec l'école qui vient de reprendre, je ne posterais probablement que tout les 2 jours ;) !**

**Voilà un petit Os, qui vous plaira j'espère ! =D**

**Et merci à _black-swallow_ !**

__________

- Shopping ! s'écria Alice.

Bella regarda désespérément Edward. « Pitié sors moi de là ! » semblait dire ses yeux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Edward pensait, car il ne pouvait malheureusement -ou heureusement, selon le point de vue - lire dans les pensées de sa douce.

- Alice … je doute que Bella ait vraiment envie de … commença Edward.

- Tatata ! le coupa sa sœur. Elle n'a pas le choix, alors n'essaye pas de la défendre. Sa cause est perdue d'avance !

Sur ce, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et partit chercher Jasper en sautillant pour lui prendre sa carte de crédit, la sienne étant à sec depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Désolé Bella, murmura Edward.

- C'est pas grave, soupira celle-ci. Aujourd'hui ou demain de toute façon, j'y échapperais pas. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi …

- Moi aussi, chuchota son aimé en se penchant plus vers elle. Mais nous avons tout le temps qu'on veut …

Il approcha son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa belle y répondit plus que favorablement, et leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné…avant d'être interrompu par un petit lutin.

- Stop vous deux ! Edward ! Tu auras tout le temps de l'embrasser ce soir ! Pour la journée, elle est rien qu'a moi !

- Très bien. Jasper va souffrir, et ce sera de ta faute !

- L'abîme pas trop, j'en aurais besoin cette nuit, répliqua simplement Alice en riant.

Bella se sentit devenir rouge. Ils n'avaient aucune pudeur dans cette famille ?

- Il n'y aurait donc rien que je puisse dire qui me laisserai Bella ? Et si je réussissais à convaincre Jasper de ne plus rien faire au lit pendant trois mois ? essaya d'argumenter Edward.

- On le fera dans la voiture. Ça tombe bien, je voulais tester les amortisseurs !

- Désespérante. Rien à dire. Prend Bella, capitula Edward. Mais ramène la moi vivante ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Alice saisir son amour par la main et l'entraîner vers la voiture.

- Edwaaaaard ! hurla Bella. Si je reviens pas, sache que je t'ai…

La voiture filait déjà sur la route.

[ … ]

- Bella, t'as vu, c'est beau, hein ?

- Oui Alice, marmonna l'intéressée.

C'était la cinquante deuxième boutique qu'elles faisaient. Bon, d'accord peut être pas autant. Cinquante et unième alors. Jamais Bella n'aurait soupçonné qu'il y avait autant de magasin à Seattle !

- Elle me va bien ? continuait le lutin en tournant sur elle-même, vêtu d'une robe jaune toute simple.

- Mais, oui, elle est magnifique Alice.

C'était la cent quatrième fois qu'elle disait ça, à deux robes par boutique. Parfois trois. Sans compter les pantalons, les t-shirt, les jupes, les débardeurs, les pantacourts …

- Je la prend. A ton tour maintenant !

Le pire moment. Quand Alice avait fini de faire ses emplettes, elle s'occupait de celle de sa meilleure amie. Et c'était chaque fois un épisode malheureux où Bella devait pavaner dans des minis truc indécents.

Le pire avait été le magasin de lingerie. La vendeuse était devenu verte en voyant Alice et ne l'avait pas approché. Bella s'était sérieusement demandé ce qu'Alice avait pu faire à cette pauvre femme, et quand elle lui avait demandé, le petit lutin s'était contenté d'éluder la question d'un geste de la main.

« T'occupe Bella. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, vient avec Edward. » avait-elle conclut en riant.

Venir avec Edward ? C'était se taper la honte de sa vie et passer probablement le reste de ses jours avec la couleur d'une tomate.

« Hey mon chéri, tu voudrais venir avec moi dans une boutique de lingerie pour observer la réaction d'une des vendeuses du magasin ? Et puis, tant qu'on y est, on s'achètera un ou deux petits truc d'accord ? »

A la réflexion, doublement non.

- Regarde celle là ! s'exclama celle que Bella avait officiellement renommée : « A éviter le samedi après midi ».

« A éviter officiellement le samedi après midi » donc, brandissait une jupe adorable, à ceci près qu'on aurait plus dit un bandeau pour cheveux qu'une jupe.

- Alice ! Je ne porterais jamais ça tu m'entend ? Jamais !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Avais vous déjà vu un lutin sur le point de pleurer -tout en sachant que les larmes ne couleraient jamais- avec une moue sur les lèvres à en attendrir plus d'un ? Oui ? Avais vous déjà essayé de lui résister ?

C'est impossible, hein ?

- Allez, passe là, je l'essaye, mais c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir ! céda Bella.

- Hourra ! Je suis sur qu'elle t'ira à merveille tu verras !

Bella entra donc dans la cabine…

… et en ressorti aussi sec.

- Non mais tu es folle Alice ! C'est à peine si mes fesses sont couvertes !

- Bah, tant qu'elles le sont ! Je te la prend, tu verras, un jour tu me remercieras !

Elle lança le bout de tissu sur la pile de fringue à emporter avant de déclarer, satisfaite :

- Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! On rentre ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Bella.

- Oui ! Tout de suite !

- Si seulement tu pouvais être aussi enthousiaste au départ, bougonna Alice.

Mais elles rentrèrent quand même, le coffre remplit de sac en tout genre.

Une fois garés et tout les sacs sortis, Alice se figea soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Bella. Une vision ?

Alice revint à la réalité, et regarda son amie d'un air paniquée.

- Je suis pas là, chuchota-t-elle, je … suis parti chasser !

Puis, elle fila dans la forêt.

Bella resta quelques instants interdite sur le seuil de la maison, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Jasper. Il regarda les milliers de sac à ses pieds, regarda Bella, puis son visage se décomposa quand il cria d'une voix forte :

- Alice ! Ma carte de crédit ! Tout de suite !

_________

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Laissez moi une reviews so please ! =D**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez que j'écrive ! Les idées commencent à se faire rare ... =)**


	14. Cette chemise t'ira troop bien !

**Coucou les gens !**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font très plaisir ! **

**Voilà un petit OS écrit vite fait, à vous de me dire s'il est bien fait !**

______________

Je fermais soudainement le livre que j'étais en train de lire.

Je ne la sentais plus.

Prudemment, j'humais une nouvelle fois. Non. Son parfum n'était plus là.

L'inquiétude m'envahit brutalement. Ainsi que la peur. Et la détresse.

Personne n'était à la maison. Il n'y avait qu'Alice et moi … avait.

Ce mot me fit mal. Elle m'avait pourtant assuré qu'elle serait de retour bientôt. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge me fit effectivement comprend qu'elle aurait du être là depuis longtemps.

Je remarquais la machine à coudre et le bout de tissu qui dépassait.

Alice n'aimait pas interrompre son travail.

Elle était en train de broder une nouvelle robe - ou quelque chose en approchant - quand elle s'était interrompu et m'avait simplement dit qu'elle partait juste quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes.

Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement. Mais où était elle ? Qu'était elle parti faire ? Ce n'était pas son genre de me laisser sans rien me dire. Alice me disait tout.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, mais elle me terrifiait.

Il avait du lui arriver quelque chose.

Alice, mon Alice.

Non. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver ! Elle était forte, intelligente … et clairvoyante. Elle aurait vu ce qui allait se passer.

Alice, mon Alice.

Comment peut on juste imaginer lui faire du mal ? Tout en elle appeler à être aimé. Ses yeux dorés, son visage, son sourire, cette moue qu'elle faisait quand elle n'était pas contente.

Alice, mon Alice.

Et où était Edward quand on avait besoin de lui ? Ah, oui. Il était parti chez Bella - ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Emmett et Rosalie étaient en voyage - à cette instant, ils devaient se balader en Mongolie ou aux alentours - Carliste était à l'hôpital, et Esmée visitait une maison qu'elle avait pour mission de réparer.

Alice, mon Alice.

Elle savait pourtant à quel point son absence m'était douloureux. Alors pourquoi de revenait-elle pas ?

Je décidais de partir à sa recherche. De toute façon, je nous pouvais me borner à l'attendre sans savoir quand elle reviendrait. Cette attente me rendrait fou.

J'ouvris la baie vitré et filait déjà dans la forêt.

Je flairais partout, le nez plissé, tachant de la retrouver. Elle était passé par là il n'y a pas longtemps. Je continuais mon chemin.

Mon ange, mon amour, ma raison d'être, ma femme, mon lutin, le soleil de ma vie … Mais où es tu ?

Soudain, je sentis sa délicieuse odeur.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle était à la maison. A quoi jouait -elle ?

Je rentrais donc, encore plus vite qu'à l'aller, et dévalais dans le salon.

Elle était là.

Elle affichait une expression surprise, et avait deux sacs dans ses mains.

Tout dans mon soulagement de la revoir, je m'énervais.

- Mais où étais tu ? Je t'ai cherché tu n'étais nulle part ! Tu avais dis que tu rentrerais dans pas longtemps !

- Mais Jazz, dit-elle, déroutée, je suis parti il y a peine une demi heure !

Une demi heure ? Elle se fichait de moi ? Elle était parti ce qu'il me semblait des heures ! Pourtant, quand je regardais, je dus reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Trente minutes seulement s'étaient écoulés. Étais je accro a ce point pour qu'une trentaine de minutes me fassent perdre la raison ?

La réponse était simple : oui.

- Oh, répondis je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Et bien, tant mieux.

Je me réinstallai dans le fauteuil et reprit mon livre, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle me fixa, déposa ses sacs, et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire taquin.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? se moqua-t-elle.

A quoi bon mentir ? Elle le savait de toute façon. Je mis mon livre à coté, et la regarda dans les yeux, me laissant submerger par cet océan d'ambre.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagine, murmurais je. J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Si tu savais.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et me chuchota à mon tour.

- J'étais juste parti faire quelques emplettes. Je venais de me rappeler une superbe chemise qui devrait t'aller magnifiquement bien, et je ne pouvais pas attendre !

Je ris. Du Alice tout craché.

- Je te promet de ne plus refaire ça, continua-t-elle. Sans te le dire en tout cas.

Sur ce, elle m'embrassa, non pas d'un baiser fougueux, mais plutôt d'un doux baiser, long et tendre, de ceux qui montre la véritable intimité d'un couple. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement nous fit sursauter.

- Désolé de vous déranger, annonça Edward, qui était suivi d'une Bella rouge pivoine. Mais vous devez être à fond dedans pour ne pas avoir remarqué notre arrivée !

___

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;)**


	15. Prochaine fois, on ira en boîte

**Coucou !**

**Désolé du retard, mais l'inspiration ne vient plus ... l'angoisse de la feuille blanche ? xD.**

**Voilà une petite histoire, je me suis un peu laissé emporté. C'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusque là !**

**Pour le jeu ... je l'ai inventé, mais je me suis servis du paintball pour la peinture =P.**

**Un ENORME merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte, ou en favori ...**

**Enjoy !**

__________

- Youhou !!

- Emmett, calme toi.

- Allons Edward, laisse le. Ça fais tellement longtemps qu'on est pas sorti pour s'amuser un peu ! pépia Alice.

- Ça fais seulement deux semaines ! Et tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es aussi excité que lui !

- Vous disputez pas, les gronda Jasper.

- C'est vrai, sinon ils ne nous laisseront jamais passer.

La crainte de Rosalie était bien sur infondée. Qui ne laisserait pas entrer les Cullen, si beau, si majestueux, si impressionnants, si … riches.

- Une partie pour cinq personnes s'il vous plait, demanda Edward, avec un sourire charmeur.

La vendeuse de ticket le regarda quelques instants, un air incrédule sur le visage, avant de balbutier un _« o…oui, bi…bien sur. »._ Puis, elle leur tendit les tickets, et ils rentrèrent dans l'immense endroit.

_« Les prochains joueurs sont priés de prendre leurs munitions »_ annonça une voix féminine sortant des hauts parleurs.

- Je prend le rouge ! S'écria Emmett en saisissant quelque chose que ressemblait à un pistolet comme dans les films de science fiction.

- Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant ! le réprimanda sa femme en prenant un pistolet rose.

- Tiens Jazz, lui dit Alice en lui tendant un pistolet bleu, alors qu'elle-même en avait un jaune accroché à sa ceinture.

- Merci mon ange, lui répondit Jaspe.

- 'Me reste plus que le vert alors … bougonna Edward.

Chacun tenant leur arme en main, ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du jeu, où en sortait quatre autres joueurs. Ceux-ci parlaient haut et fort, racontant, repassant et commentant ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, mais s'immobilisèrent en voyant les Cullen. Il est vrai qu'ils pouvaient paraître impressionnant, alignés les uns à coté des autres, regardant droit devant eux, comme dans les films américains … les deux filles soupirèrent en voyant les « plus beaux mecs qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu » , se récoltant des regards mécontents de leurs compagnons, bien que ceux-ci n'avaient pu s'empêcher de dévisager les vampiresses.

Nos vampires s'avancèrent donc sur la plateforme, qui commença à descendre tandis que la voix mécanique leur rappelait les règles du jeu :

_« Le vainqueur est celui qui aura été le moins touché. Vos pistolets sont chargés de boule de peinture, et se rechargent seul au bout de dix minutes. Si vous ne voulez pas attendre dix minutes, vous pouvez essayez d'atteindre le Rechargeur qui est bien caché, ou tout simplement prendre un pistolet chargé d'un autre joueur. A vos risque et périls bien entendu. Faites attention, dans ce jeu, les gens changent … »_

La voix s'interrompit au même moment que la plateforme métallique. Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une jungle artificiel. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la noir pendant que la voix reprit :

_« Le jeu va commencer dans quinze seconde. Nous vous conseillons d'aller vous cacher. Plus que dix secondes. Nous n'assurons pas les blessures. Cinq seconde. Quatre, trois deux, un … c'est parti. »_

La lumière s'alluma et Emmett se retrouva, seul. Ils étaient tous parti se cacher et l'avait laissé tout seul ! Un sourire illumina son visage quand il se saisit de son pistolet. Le jeu commençait.

[ …]

Edward courrait dans les fougères, le plus silencieusement possible. Il essaya de repérer les pensées de ses frères et sœurs. Zut … ils comptaient tous en allemand, hormis Emmett.

Il se mit à sourire tandis qu'il se précipitait en direction de son frère. Avec son pouvoir, personne ne pouvait le battre.

[ … ]

Eins, zwei, drei … Alice s'arrêta. Sa vision lui montrait Edward attaquer Emmett … bien, il ne devait plus être en train de chercher leurs pensées. Elle attrapa son pistolet et se lança à leurs poursuite.

[ … ]

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'odeur d'Alice lui était devenu tellement familière qu'il arrivait à la sentir d'ici. Elle se dirigeait … vers Emmett ! Victorieux, il s'empara de son pistolet et se rua vers eux.

[ … ]

Elle n'aurait jamais du être aussi belle. Cela aurait du être interdit. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'admirer au lieu de chasser ses frères et sœurs ! Elle soupira et remit le miroir dans sa poche. Si Emmett gagnait, on entendrait parler de cette victoire pendant des mois. Et Emmett n'arrivait pas à parler et à …. Elle s'interrompit. Hors de question de le laisser vaincre !

[ … ]

Mais où étaient ils passés ? Emmett les cherchaient depuis belle lurette mais n'en trouvait aucun !

Soudain, un bruit derrière lui le fit retourner. Edward !

Edward s'élança vers son frère, arma son arme et le pointa vers Emmett en criant :

- Je t'ai eu !

Un Emmett de touché, un ! Et vite, s'enfuir avant que celui n'ai eu le temps de riposter.

- Reviens ici, lâche ! cria Emmett.

Il était honteux de s'être fait prendre si facilement. Une belle tache verte ornait sa chemise. Il lui ferait payé ça, il …

- Surveille tes arrières frérot !

Il se tourna et vit Alice qui brandissait son pistolet dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que déjà, une tache jaune était apparu à coté de la verte. Il voulut prendre son arme, mais Alice avait déjà filé.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Alice ?

Emmett entendit la voix de Jasper, mais ne put faire un geste avant qu'une éclaboussure de bleu rejoignent les deux autres. C'en était trop ! Il devait se venger ! Et Jasper payerait pour tout les autres ! Il s'élança à la poursuite de son frère, sautant sur les branches, courant sur le sol. Il ne le voyait plus ! Oh, bien sur, Jasper avait toujours été le plus rapide entre les deux, mais il savait avoir une bonne petite pointe de vitesse quand il le voulait !

Il accéléra quand il repéra ce qu'il cherchait : des cheveux blond.

Doucement, il s'approcha de son but. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il leva son pistolet, et surgit de derrière les buissons en beuglant :

- Prend ça !

Et il envoya toute la dose …

… avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était PAS Jasper qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Que vient tu de faire Emmett ? demanda Rosalie, d'une voix très calme … et très effrayante.

- R … rien. Ex…excuse moi mon cœur, je t'ai pris pour Jasper …

Aïe. Pas la chose à dire, et Emmett en eut la confirmation en voyant le visage de Rosalie se décomposer lentement.

- Tu. M'as. Prise. Pour. Un. Homme. répondit-elle en détachant chaque mot.

- M…mais, vous avez les mêmes cheveux … Enfin, reprit l'homme ours, vous vous ressemblez, vous êtes jumeaux …

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Il commença à reculer de plus en plus vite, tandis que Rose prenait son pistolet et le pointait sur lui en disant d'un voix froide :

- Tu vas mourir.

[ … ]

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le cri fit frissonner Jasper. Il était persuadé que c'était Emmett, et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait. Jasper avait réussi à le semer -pas très difficile - et était toujours à la recherche de son âme sœur.

Ce fut plutôt celle-ci qui le trouva.

- Chut, Jazz, chuchota Alice en posant son doigt sur la bouche de son bien aimé.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Compte en espagnol. Vite !

Uno, dos, tres … Effectivement, Jasper sentit Edward. Il continua à compter, et il était arrivé à cinquante quand Alice jugea que le danger était passé.

- C'est bon.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas été touché.

- Contrairement à toi, répliqua Jasper en désignant une tache verte sur son jean.

- Une petite erreur d'inattention, rien de grave, rassura-t-elle.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant de le fixer, très sérieuse.

- Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de terrasser d'éliminer, d'écraser, d'aplatir Edward.

- Je l'accepte mon général, quitte à perdre la vie.

- Votre femme sera fière de vous.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement et se leva.

- Let's go !

[ Pour des raisons évidentes, cette scène sera coupée, étant jugée trop violente. ]

- YES WE WIN !

Jasper et Alice se tapèrent dans les mains. Le tableau les affichaient à égalité.

- C'est pas juste, vous avez triché !

Emmett, lui était dernier. Pas étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait reçu.

- Arrête de râler ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fais ?!

- Attention, Rose voit rouge ! se moqua Edward.

Rosalie avait en effet une grosse marque rouge sur le visage, résultat de la méprise d'Emmett.

- C'était cool ! On recommencera !

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Edward qui se retourna furieusement vers Alice, mais plutôt le couple qui avait leurs visages colorés.

- Hors de question !

_____

**Vous avez aimé ? **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !!**


	16. Rencontre du 3ème type

**Hey les gens !**

**Désolé du grand retard, mais j'ai énormément de mal à écrire en ce moment ...**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos mise en alertes ou en favori ... ça me touche BEAUCOUP !**

**Voilà un OS, la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper ! Je devais bien la faire ! (Pour le titre, c'est n'importe quoi, mais j'aime bien délirer dessus xD) **

**Bref', enjoy !**

___________

Trois jours.

Trois jours, six heures, cinquante minutes.

Et dix secondes, pour être encore plus exactes.

Trois jours, donc, que j'attendais mon futur, l'homme de ma vie, mon mari … que je n'avais vu qu'en vision et qui ne savait même pas que j'existais.

Une fois de plus, je me remis à douter.

Mais qu'étais je en train de faire ?

Mes visions de lui s'étaient succédés dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Je connaissais maintenant son nom - Jasper, le plus beau prénom qui existait - son pouvoir, son passé, son avenir …

Je savais qu'il avait fait des choses horribles, qu'il avait souffert plus que personne d'autre, qu'il avait été martyrisé par une atroce femme, qu'il s'en voulait…

Je savais qu'on allait vivre un amour intense, passionnel, si doux … Qu'on allait vivre avec une famille de vampire pour le moins bizarre. Végétarien … je savais qu'il allait avoir du mal avec ce régime. Je l'essayais depuis plusieurs mois, et je devais avouer que c'était dur de se contenter de sang d'animaux …

Je savais aussi que c'était le plus bel homme du monde … Qu'il avait des cheveux blond magnifique, des yeux magnifique - qui le seraient encore plus une fois la couleur bordeaux remplacé par cette couleur doré - un buste magnifique, des muscles magnifiques, des cicatrices magnifiques - qu'il détestait - un corps magnifique … Un homme magnifique tout simplement.

Mais, en ce moment, je savais surtout qu'il avait beau être l'être le plus merveilleux du monde, que je l'aimerai à n'en plus finir, qu'on allait passer des moment adorables, l'amour de ma vie se faisait attendre.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître les nuages gris et les torrents d'eau qui se déversaient du ciel, identique à ma vision, mais ce fut un humain qui entra.

Le nouvel arrivant, voyant que je l'observais, crut qu'il avait une touche avec moi. Il s'approcha, bombant le torse, et avança avec une allure qui ressemblait vraiment à celle d'un coq en parade. Je retins un rire en voyant son pied buter contre un pied de chaise mal placé, et il dut se retenir contre ladite chaise pour ne pas tomber.

Mon Jasper n'aurait jamais fait ça lui, il aurait habilement esquivé ce morceau de bois …

Perdu dans mes réflexions d'un Jasper évitant des obstacles pour me rejoindre, en sautant par-dessus les troncs d'arbres, se déplaçant légèrement à gauche, puis à droite, pour finir dans mes bras, je ne vis pas arriver le dindon, qui s'assit en face de moi, me cachant la porte d'entrée.

Je le regardais, irritée, et il m'offrit ce qu'il croyait être sûrement son plus beau sourire, qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui qui me faisait rêver …

- Je vous offre à boire ? me proposa-t-il.

Sourire poli.

- Non merci.

- Oh … vous êtes seule ?

Mais lâche moi un peu … tu ne vois pas que j'attend l'homme de mon cœur ? Vu l'air d'espoir qu'il affichait, non.

- J'attend quelqu'un.

Et il ne va pas tarder, alors si tu pouvais dégager que je ne rate pas son entrée !

- Me permettrez vous de vous tenir compagnie le temps que ce quelqu'un arrive ?

Que c'était têtu un poulet !

- Et bien …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je retins la réplique cinglante qui avait failli jaillir de mes lèvres. Reste calme Alice, reste calme …

Ma vue se brouilla, et je vis, encore une fois, mon ange traverser la rue, apercevoir le petit restaurant dans lequel je me trouvais, se demander quelques instant si c'était une bonne idée, puis pousser la porte …

Il n'allait plus tarder. Je le savais. Cette vision avait été trop précise, trop nette … j'avais perçu les bruits, j'avais vu l'éclat de ses yeux …

Je retrouvais le bar miteux, et la chaise vide en face de moi. Il avait du avoir peur en ne me voyant plus réagir. Satisfaite, je me retournais pour voir Casanova continuer sa parade nuptiale du côté des serveuses, qui semblaient aimer. L'une d'elles se tourna vers moi, et, voyant que je les observais, se retourna vers le don juan, un air de victoire sur le visage, en gloussant comme une poule.

Une véritable basse cour … Si elle savait qui allait arriver, elle aurait plutôt du s'occuper de sa coiffure …

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit, et je me retournais, nonchalante, vers l'arrivant.

Je retins mon souffle.

Il était là.

Beau. Mille fois plus beau que dans mes visions. Mille fois plus beau que n'importe quel chose sur cette Terre.

Impossible, d'ailleurs, que cet être ne fut un Terrien. Il devait avoir des origines divines, oui c'était cela !

Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses cils, sa bouche, ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, ses jambes, ses pieds … Ses pieds qui le menaient inexplicablement vers moi …

Son visage … Pire que ce que j'avais pu voir, cette souffrance qui était inscrite sur chacun de ses traits. Cette tristesse, ces remords, qui ne donnait qu'un envie : les faire disparaître. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, lui chuchoter des paroles rassurante. Comment un telle douleur pouvait-elle exister ?

Il s'assit, et je ne me rendis compte que tout le monde s'était tus à son entrée que quand les conversations reprirent. Ses pupilles -noires de soif - furetaient la salle, et je les vis s'arrêter sur moi. Il contracta sa mâchoire, cherchant apparemment à comprendre mes émotions. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui, de l'allure la plus lente que je pus, bien que le résultat fus plutôt que je sautillais sur place.

Je sentis sur moi les regards de ces pauvres humains tandis que je me rapprochais. J'arrivais enfin devant lui.

- Tu m'as fais attendre, ne pus je m'empêcher de dire.

Idiote d'Alice ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à dire ?!

A mon grand étonnement, cependant, il se leva et s'inclina. Mon dieu, quel gentleman !

- Excusez moi.

Sa voix était le son le plus sublime qu'il m'ai été donné d'entendre. Je lui souris, et lui tendit ma main en disant :

- Allons faire un tour dehors, je voudrais vous raconter une histoire.

Ses yeux brillaient, et je me mis soudainement à espérer que toutes mes visions soient vraies et non pas un produit de mon imagination.

Car, oui, je l'aimais …

___________

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? =/**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ca m'encourage beaucoup !**

**Et un spécial merci à _black-swallow_ ... ;)**


	17. Un jour comme les autres

**Coucou les gens !**

**Tout d'abord, vraiment désolé du retard ... au manque d'inspiration s'ajoute des contrôles et donc des leçons à réviser ... les profs stressent toujours à la fin de l'année x)**

**Un ENORME merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mise en favori/alerte ... ça me fait très plaisir ! =D**

**Voilà un petit Os écrit vite fait pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ... voilà ce que ça donne quand on ne sait pas quoi écrire ! xD**

__________________

Le soleil se lève et ses rayons essayent de pénétrer discrètement dans notre chambre.

Je dis bien discrètement, car, malheureusement pour eux, ils ont sur leur chemin la peau de ma chère et tendre, qui se met à étinceler de milles feux. Une fois de plus, je reste en admiration devant sa beauté.

Sa tête repose sur mes genoux et ses yeux sont fermés, comme si elle appréciait les rayons du soleil. Son corps largement dénudée (elle n'est vêtu que de sous vêtement dû à une activité nocturne dont je ne citerais pas le nom) me laissent apercevoir les multiples diamants qui parsèment sa peau.

Oh lala, je me rappelais pas être poétique à ce point.

Mon amour ouvre alors ses yeux, et me souris.

- Jazz, il faut se préparer, tu sais.

- Déjà ? bougonnais-je. On part que dans une heure !

A ses mots, elle ouvre grand les yeux, s'affole, se lève - à mon plus grand désespoir - et hurle :

- Une heure ?! Rose ! Essayage ! Tout de suite !

On entend alors un grand SPHLANG et Rose entre précipitamment dans la chambre, complètement décoiffée.

Je proteste, plus par habitude qu'autre chose - je suis en caleçon tout de même ! Elle lève les yeux et rentre dans le dressing où Alice est déjà en train de fouiller pour trouver L'ensemble du jour. Je file hors de la pièce avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de moi et me fasse subir toute sorte d'horreur féminine en tout genre.

- Jazz ! Viens essayer cette chemise !

Aïe, trop tard.

[ …]

- T'as quoi comme cour ? me demanda Emmett.

Des fois, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas des ancêtres chez les poissons rouges. Sérieux, j'avais beau lui répéter que, tous les mardis, je commençais avec histoire, il continuait quand même à m'interroger !

- J'ai histoire Emmett.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai !

- … T'es dans ma classe Emmett.

- Donc j'ai histoire moi aussi ?

Rien à dire.

J'adore mon frère.

[ … ]

Le moment le plus difficile de la journée.

La cantine.

Tout ces élèves, tout ce sang qui ne demande qu'a être bu …

Arrête Jasper. Pense à Alice. Pense à Alice. Pense à Alice.

Hum, cette bonne odeur de ce liquide rouge chaud …

Mon regard tombe sur Bella et Edward. J'esquisse un sourire. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'Edward l'ait trouvé. Elle est sa vie, son soleil, sa lune, son étoile, sa planète (quel cour d'astronomie mine de rien !) … tout comme Alice pour moi ou Rose pour Emmett.

Il en avait tellement besoin.

Alice me regarde et me lance son plus beau sourire. N'empêche, elle reste la plus belle de toute. La plus étincelante de toutes ces lumières.

Edward se tourne soudainement vers moi et me tire la langue.

Je rigole, oubliant momentanément l'odeur du sang. Ils me regardent, et je leur explique en quelques mots ma pensée. Alice m'embrasse rapidement, Emmett s'esclaffe et Rosalie se met à bouder. Voulant la consoler, Emmett lui dit qu'elle est la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vu. Rose se redresse, avant qu'Emmett ait la stupidité d'ajouter que Bella sera magnifique en vampire.

Paf ! Une claque dans la tête.

[ … ]

Plus qu'un cour, et je suis LIBRE ! Haha ha ! Je retournerai dans le passé que ma première destination serait Charlemagne. J'lui ferait bouffer ces cahiers d'école et ces feuilles, tiens ! Ensuite, je rejoindrais Alice et toute les journées, sans aucun devoir ni leçon, on restera ensemble, à …

Hum.

Je disais donc, passionnant le cour … de quoi on parle là ?

- Psss, chuchota Emmett, c'est quoi le rapport entre les équations là ?

Ah parce qu'on était pas en cour d'anglais ?

- Ben, heu … x = 2y ? répondis-je.

- 2y … ? T'es sur ?

- Très franchement, non. J'étais persuadé qu'on étudiait le present perfect. (*)

Emmett me dévisage quelques secondes, et nous eûmes le plus grand mal à réprimer un de ces fameux fou rire de la mort qui tue.

[ … ]

Je gare la voiture et sort lentement pour savourer ma victoire.

- Comment je t'ai battu à plate couture ! fanfaronnais-je.

- C'est pas juste, grommela Emmett. C'est cette voiture, elle dépasse pas les cent cinquante kilomètre par heure ! C'est pas ma faute !

- C'est toi qui la voulu, alors arrête, répliquais je. T'es juste pas content parce que t'as perdu le pari !

- Rose chéri ! Ton jumeau est méchant avec moi !

- Débrouille toi tout seul, t'es grand maintenant, riposta Rosalie.

Y'a des jours où je vénérais ma « sœur » !

- Merci frangine ! dis je, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Hé ! protestèrent Alice et Emmett.

Je m'approche de ma femme et l'embrasse tendrement. Le souvenir de mon cour d'anglais - ou de maths, je sais plus - me revint en mémoire. Sans devoir ni leçon, juste Alice et moi en train de … Un toussotement que je devine d'Edward nous interrompt.

- Là, ça me va, annonça Alice. Bon, Jazz, tu viens, j'aimerai te montrer ma nouvelle collection !

Sur ce, elle me traîne par la main dans notre chambre.

Oui, un jour comme les autres.

____________

**(*) : ça m'étonnerai qu'on étudie le present perfect en dernier année de lycée en Amérique, mais bon, je connais pas leur programme xD.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'oubliez pas les reviews please ! =)**


	18. Chuis Balade !

**Coucou les gens !**

**Ne me tuez pas par pitié ! Je sais, j'ai été extrèmement longue, mais il y avait les cours (qui sont maintenant fini, vive les seconde xD) et j'ai attrapé un gros rhume, qui m'a inspiré ce petit Os, pas terrible =/**

**Je vous promet bientot de nouveaux Alice/Jasper ! Du moins j'espère =)**

**J'espère malgré tout qu'il va vous plaire, et à très vite ^^**

_____________

- Edward.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du être plus prévoyant. Ah, quel imbécile je fais !

- Edward.

- Mais aussi, quelle idée de ne pas mettre de pull ! Et de partir sans k-way !

- Edward.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec un vampire que rien n'atteint qu'elle en devient un aussi ! Elle est humaine ! Humaine et mortel ! Il faudrait qu'elle fasse un peu plus attention !

- Edward.

- Et puis, on habite à Forks ! On est plus dans l'Arizona là ! Fini le grand soleil ! Elle le sait ! Elle sait très bien que le beau temps ne dure jamais ici ! Alors pourquoi elle a juste mis un débardeur ?!

- Edward.

- Si ça se trouve, elle va mourir et je peux rien faire. Tout ça à cause de moi, et de mon égoïsme ! Au lieu de penser à elle, je ne songeais qu'a moi et voilà où on en est !

- Edward !

- C'est affreux, elle va périr dans d'atroces souffrances, et moi, je ne peux rien pour la soulager, ah, je me sens coupable, c'est … c'est … merveilleux. Oh il est fait beau, vous avez vu ? Regardez, un oiseau dans le … Jasper !

- Désolé vieux, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas, alors aux grands mots les grands moyens ! Bon, d'accord, peut être que j'ai mis la dose maximum mais faut sérieux que tu te calme !

- Mais Jazz' ! Peut être qu'elle va mourir, parce que j'ai la cervelle d'un moineau !

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Ce n'est qu'un rhume !

[ Flash Back, dix heures et quarante sept minutes plus tôt, Clairière d'Edward et Bella. ]

Edward approcha sa main du visage de Bella et remit en place une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. A ce contact si intime, Bella rougit mais ne fit rien, voulant apprécier un de ces moment si rares où Edward se laissait aller sans à tout instant craindre de la mordre.

Elle était allongé dans l'herbe, au beau milieu de leur clairière, à tout les deux. Il n'était qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle, et cette proximité faisait perdre à Bella tout ces moyens.

Oui, elle aimait tellement Edward …

Comme pour répondre à son souhait informulé, le soleil apparut quelques instants, offrant à Bella un de ces spectacles si beau qu'elle en oubliait de respirer. Ses rayons touchaient la peau d'Edward qui s'embrasait à leur contact, brillant de milles feux et étincelant de milles diamants. Bella ne s'en laissait pas et savait qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Non, jamais.

Un nuage cacha vite le soleil, et la peau d'Edward retrouva sa blancheur cadavérique qu'elle aimait tant.

- Edward … murmura-t-elle.

- Oui ?

Il l'avait entendu ! Zut, zut, quand se rappellerait-elle qu'il avait des oreilles de vampire ?

- Oh, heu … non, rien, balbutia-t-elle.

Il sourit, de ce sourire en coin qui l'avait fait craqué.

- Bella … ma douce et belle Bella …

Ladite Bella allait répliqué quelque chose quand un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et que l'eau commença à tomber.

- Ah non, bougonna Bella. Pas la pluie !

Edward sourit.

- On habite à Forks ma belle … Forks égal pluie, même les jours de beau temps !

- Oui, mais …

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il gentiment en se rapprochant un peu plus.

- Je … je ne veux pas rentrer … réussit-elle à dire.

- Dans ce cas là, ne rentrons pas, finit Edward en souriant.

Et la pluie continua de tomber, de plus en plus fort.

[ Fin de flash back, Chambre d'ami, Maison des Cullen. ]

- A … Atchoum !

- Tiens Bella, lui dit Alice en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs.

- Berci Alice, ajouta Bella.

- Y'a des jours où je suis bien contente d'être un vampire, observa Alice.

- Y'a des jours où je vous envie vraibent d'être des vampires ! Atchoum ! Ah ! Saleté de rhume !

Alice éclata d'un rire franc en voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie dans les multiples mouchoirs qui parsemaient le lit.

- Edward doit être en colère contre moi … se lamenta Bella.

- Edward est en colère, mais contre lui-même très chère. D'ailleurs, il ne va pas tarder à venir te voir, Jasper à réussis à le calmer un peu. Bon, à plus Bell's !

Et le petit lutin sortit joyeusement de la chambre en sautillant, probablement pour aller retrouver Jasper et essayer de trouver des vêtements spécial malade. Bella soupira. Même en état grippal, Alice ne la laisserait pas s'habiller comme elle veut.

Trois coups à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

- Entrez … déclara-t-elle.

La tête d'Edward apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- C'est moi.

Au moment où elle le vit, son cœur bondit et elle se sentit mieux.

Tellement mieux !

- Je suis heureuse de te voir … j'avais peur que tu ne m'en veuille …

- T'en vouloir ?! s'étonna Edward. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es qu'humaine et tout le défauts qui vont avec !

- Merci …

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, continua-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du céder … mais j'avais tellement envie de rester avec toi …

- Alors c'est oublié ! Moi aussi j'avais envie de rester avec toi ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'un petit rhume !

- Bella ! Tu pourrais mourir !

Bella rigola devant l'expression affolée de son amoureux.

- Edward, personne n'est jamais mort parce que son nez coule !

- Mais quand même …

- Et puis je me suis bien reposée, ce lit est très confortable, les draps sont doux …

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise, indiqua Edward avec un sourire. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Hum … oui, un chocolat chaud avec du cacao importé directement de Cuba (*) ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, conclus-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Bella fronça les sourcils, en proie au doute. Il n'allait quand même pas … ?

Quelques minutes, Alice entra en trombe dans la chambre et confirma les craintes de Bella.

- Par pitié Bell's ! Ne lui demande pu jamais de truc comme ça ! Il est parti à Cuba chercher du cacao !

_________

**(*) : car chacun qu'on fait du CacaO à CuBa =P (c'était la blague nulle du jour !)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout, et n'oubliez pas ma review ! ;)**


	19. La musiiqueuh, oui, la musiiqueuh !

**Je crois qu'a ce stade, des excuses ne suffisent plus ... m'enfin, vraiment désolé pour ce retard monstre ... " **

**Je remercie tout ceux qui me mettent des reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**

**Je vous laisse avec ce petit Os que je me suis bien amusé à écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

**___________**

_Da double dee double di, double dee double (*)_

- Emmett, éteins ça !

_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar_ (*)

- Emmett si je dois me déplacer, je te jure que tu vas m'entendre !

_Da double dee double di, double dee double (*)_

- Pas moyen d'être au calme dans cette famille ! bougonna Edward en se levant de son lit.

Il traversa le couloir en furie et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre d'Emmett.

- TU ETEINS CETTE MUSIQUE TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Edward.

Emmett leva la tête et sembla enfin remarquer son frère.

- Quoi ?

- ETEINS MOI CETTE M…

- J'entend rien à ce que tu dis ! Attend !

Emmett se redressa et alla baisser le son sortant de sa chaîne Hi fi (dernier modèle, s'il vous plait !).

- Tu disais ? demanda-t-il.

Edward fulminait sur place, et Emmett aurait juré voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Je te priais de baisser le volume.

- Oh, d'accord.

Et il alla augmenter à nouveau la puissance sonore, permettant à Flo Rida de libérer toute sa puissance vocale.

S'en suivit une bataille du son qui aurait pu figurer dans les annales, Emmett et Edward voulant chacun deux choses diamétralement opposé, et ne pouvant pas s'entendre (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Au moment où Edward décidait qu'un Emmett mort ne changerait pas grand-chose à la situation politique du pays, Rosalie entra dans la chambre, en se dandinant sur la musique qui sortait de son I-pod.

Quoique Edward était septique sur le mot « musique ».

- Take me on the floor (**) ! chantait Rose.

- Où tu veux chéri ! renchérit Emmett.

- Em', garde tes pensées perverse pour toi, réprimanda Edward.

- Take me anymore (**) ! continuait la Barbie, ne se rendant pas que son talent musicale ne dépassait pas celui d'Emmett à la danse. I want you, I want you, I want you show me love ! (**)

Elle s'approcha et commença à se frotter sensuellement contre Emmett, et celui-ci, malgré les nombreuses protestations d'Edward, ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

- You kill me, you kill me, you kill me, please don't stop !(**) finit Rosalie en se pétant les cordes vocales, ce qui eut pour effet définitif de faire fuir Edward de leur chambre, laissant les deux amoureux enfin seul.

- Et ne pensaient pas trop fort ! ajouta Edward, bien qu'il sache que cela ne servait strictement à rien.

- When love takes over (***)! s'écria Alice dans les oreilles de son frère.

- Ah ! hurla ledit frère. Mais tu es folle !

- Et toi tu perd tes réflexes mon vieux ! répliqua Alice. Au fait, tu sais où il est ?

- Jazz ?

- Non, Timbaland ! Bien sur Jasper !

- Il est pas avec toi ?

- Si je te le demande, c'est que non ! T'es vraiment au ralenti, toi, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en dévisageant son frère. Bella n'est pas là ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Bella ! C'est la musique d'Emmett, elle m'a pété les tympans !

- Oh ! C'était quoi comme musique ? demanda Alice sautillant.

- Heu, ça faisait un truc comme da double dee double di, double dee double …

- Il l'a, et il me le dit pas ??!! J'adore cette chanson ! Emmett, s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, tu peux me passer … Oups, d'accord, je repasserai ! dit-elle en voyant Rose et Emmett en pleine activité.

Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers Edward.

- Tu aurais pu me dire, hein !

- Tu ne m'a pas laissé …

- Je me demande où est Jazz, l'interrompit la lutine. C'est pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans rien dire …

Edward soupira de lassitude. On ne le laisserait donc jamais finir ces phrases ?

- Tu m'aide à la trouver Eddy ? lui demanda Alice.

- Ne m'appelle pas …

- Merci, c'est gentil à toi ! Tu cherche à l'étage et moi en bas, d'accord ?

Et sans laisser le temps à « Eddy » de protester, elle descendit les escaliers en sautillant.

- J'avais pas prévu de passer ma journée à le chercher, moi ! J'ai des choses à …

- Et oublie pas de regarder dans le dressing ! lui rappela Alice.

- J't'en mettrais des dressings moi … 'pas ma faute si tu perd ton mari … 'peut rien faire dans cette famille … marmonna Edward en cherchant cependant à l'étage, même dans sa chambre, au cas où Jasper aurait eu une brusque envie de fouiller dans ses affaires. C'était bien arrivé à Emmett, alors pourquoi pas à lui ?

Mais Jazz n'était en vue nulle part, et c'est bredouille qu'Edward rejoignit Alice.

- Alors, tu l'as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Non, désolé … Je vais fouiller dans la forêt, va appeler les deux zouaves en haut.

Il sortit de la maison et fila en direction de la forêt.

Il était en train de chercher l'odeur de Jazz, quand un craquement le fit sursauter à sa droite. Il se tourna vivement, mais ce n'était qu'un ours.

- Décidément, t'es vraiment lent aujourd'hui, mon pauvre. Emmett pourrait te mettre à terre, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il continua sa recherche, et tout dans sa quête, il ne vit pas le fossé devant lui.

- C'est quoi ce truc … fit-il en tombant dedans.

Il atterrit brutalement, car tout vampire qu'il est, la grâce n'est pas là quand on a besoin d'elle.

- Aïe !

Réflexe purement humain bien entendu, car un vampire n'a jamais mal … n'est-ce pas ?

- Super, génial, magnifique journée ! Emmett me casse les oreilles avec sa musique, ils me choquent avec leurs pensées, Jasper disparaît, et je tombe dans un trou pourri. SUPER !

Il essaya tant bien que mal de sortir, mais ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il y réussit.

Enfin, il arriva en vue de la maison, et, lassé, ne prit même pas la peine de sonder les pensées de sa chère et fabuleuse fratrie.

Il déboula dans le salon, crasseux, boueux, aussi fatigué qu'il puisse être, et retrouva toute sa famille devant la télé … plus une autre personne.

- Toi ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt un Jasper étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

- Ah ! répondit Alice. Il était parti faire une affaire, il me l'avait dit, mais j'avais oublié. C'est bête hein ? Et t'étais passé où, toi ? On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Surtout, regarde qui est venu !

Bella regardait son amour avec de grand yeux.

Ce fut trop pour le pauvre Eddy.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH ! rugit-t-il en s'enfuyant à l'étage, probablement pour prendre une douche.

______

**(*) Bien entendu, c'est la reprise d'Eiffel par Flo Rida - Sugar ^^**

**(**) Take me on the floor de The Veronicas. Dédicace à vous mes lily ! =P**

**(***) David Guetta - When love takes over. Juste parce que je savais pas introduire Alice x)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées ! ^^ **

**A bientot pour un nouvel OS, et n'oubliez pas la petite reviews qui fait plaisir xD**


	20. Par ma faute

**Coucou les gens !**

**Je passe vite fais pour vous dire que je pars en vacances 3 semaines en France ^^ Certainement pas d'internet d'ailleurs TT**

**Bref', j'espère que l'inspiration me reviendra au retour !**

**Je vous poste en coup de vent deux vieux OS que j'ai retrouvé =) **

**Pour celui, ci, du point de vue de Jasper, se situe pendant Tentation ^^**

**_______________**

Qu'importe.

Qu'importe qu'il y ai des enfants qui mouraient de faim. Qu'importe qu'il y ai la guerre dans le monde. Qu'importe que des hommes souffraient chaque seconde. Qu'importe qu'il y ai des inégalités. Qu'importe que le monde courait à sa perte, qu'il y un réchauffement climatique. Qu'importe que des espèces animales entières disparaissaient par la seule faute de l'homme.

Qu'importe.

Car elle souffrait. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffrait.

[ ... ]

J'ai toujours cru - même du temps où mon cœur battait encore - que personne n'était indispensable. D'ailleurs, je sais toujours que personne ne l'est. Quoi qu'il arrive, le soleil se lèvera toujours pour disparaître au soir. Même si des gens meurent disparaissent, naissent.

La Terre n'a pas besoin - et n'a jamais eu besoin - de nous.

Mais quand elle est apparut, j'ai compris, que, si la Terre n'a pas besoin de nous, nous, nous avons besoin des autres.

Notre vie est réglé sur la leur.

Je ne l'ai appris que dans ce petit restaurant de Philadelphie. C'est peut être un peu tard - quand on regarde mon âge- mais je n'y avais jamais pensé.

C'est pourquoi je lui dois tout.

Pour tout ce qu'elle m'apporte, évidemment, parce qu'elle m'a sauvé, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a appris ce qu'était vivre.

Et malgré que nous ne servons à rien pour la Terre, j'aime à penser que nous servons à quelque chose pour les autres.

En tout cas, elle m'est indispensable, et j'en ai besoin plus que tout autre chose.

Je suis aussi sûr d'une chose, c'est que si quelqu'un ne servait à rien, c'était moi. Avant. Avant que je la rencontre, car après, mon seul vœu a été de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle me donnait. De la protéger, de l'aimer, de la faire rire. Je pense y avoir réussi.

Mais là, je me sens inutile. Comme avant.

Parce qu'elle a mal. Et que je ne peux rien faire contre.

Je l'avais déjà vu pleuré, bien sur. Croire qu'elle ne pleurait jamais, c'était s'arrêter aux apparences.

Malgré son enthousiaste quotidien et sa bonne humeur, je savais qu'elle était une femme fragile, se cachant derrière une façade de sentiments.

Très peu de personne la connaissait, cette femme fragile.

Il y avait Edward, parce qu'il lisait dans les pensées.

Et moi.

La voir pleurer, du moins comme notre espèces savaient le faire, était la chose la plus horrible qui me soit donné de voir.

Pas les petits sanglots quand elle doutait et qu'elle avait pris une mauvaise décision. Non, les vrais, ceux qui ne s'arrêtent plus, qui vous envahissent et vous démolissent.

Tout ça a cause de moi.

A cause de moi et de ma condition.

_Elle pleure par ma faute putain ! _

Si j'avais pas été aussi faible, aussi tenté. Si j'avais pu retenir …

Tous ces reproches, je me l'ai été fait une bonne centaine de fois. Mais ça changeait rien.

Rien du tout.

Rien, malgré qu'ils m'est assuré que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Malgré qu'ils m'ait réconforté, _moi_, que tout allait s'arranger.

Que tout était oublié.

_Mon cul_, que tout était oublié !

Un besoin, encore ces besoins, de me défouler me prit. Je lui laissais libre court, démolissant le beau lit acheté il y a trois jours, et qui ne servait _strictement_ à rien vu qu'on ne dormait pas !

Une fois calmé, je me tournais vers elle. Elle pleurait toujours. Ces pleurs ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?

Hésitant, je m'approchais. Il fallait que je la soulage, que je fasse disparaître toute sa tristesse. Un besoin parmi d'autres, encore.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui chuchotai des mots de réconfort - qui étaient inutiles, mais puisque tout est inutile ! - et la berçait tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre moi, sanglotant pour cette amitié perdu, pour cet amour foutu en l'air, et pour notre frère.

Qu'importe.

Qu'importe qu'il y ai des enfants qui mouraient de faim. Qu'importe qu'il y ai la guerre dans le monde.

Car elle souffrait. Et que je ne pouvais rien faire.

_______

**J'espère que malgré tous, vous avez aimé !**

**N'oubliez pas ma review, bonne ou mauvaise !**

**Et bonne vacances les gens !**


	21. Journal de Rosalie, partie II

**Et voici le deuxième, qui est un extrait de journal de notre chère Barbie ;)**

**Il est vraiment très court, et se situe dans Fascination, juste après le match de base ball =P**

**En espèrant que vous allez aimé, enjoy !**

_______

Ce match aurait du être intéressant.

J'étais sur le point de gagner. Non, en fait, j'allais gagner.

Alice m'avait lancé une balle parfaite, et moi, en réponse à cette balle parfaite, j'avais fais un coup parfait.

Tout avait été parfait, je l'avais lancé loin, parfait, et j'avais couru de toute mes forces et de toute ma vitesse. Cela avait marché, vu que j'avais fais un home run ! Parfait !

Oui, je venais d'accomplir un tour parfait !

En temps normal, toute ma famille m'aurait acclamé, même l'équipe adverse, et j'aurais été la star du jour.

Oui, sauf qu'on était pas en temps normal, et que, de toute façon, avec Bella, il n'y avait pas de temps normal !

On n'aurait pas du l'emmener, je le savais !

J'en étais sur, mais personne ne m'avais écouté !

« Edward, avec la chance que ta dulcinée se trimballe, il va faire jour à sept heures du soir ! »

Je leur avais dit ! Mais non, bien sur, il faut que Bella soit avec nous, qu'elle découvre comment on jouait au baseball, et que, de toute façon, c'était trop tard vu qu'il l'avait déjà invité !

D'accord, l'orage avait été monumental, mais pour attirer trois vampires, quand même, c'est à se demander si elle le faisait pas exprès !

Trois vampires !

Si cela c'était produit en d'autre circonstance - mais cela ne se serait pas produit, vu que Bella n'aurait pas été là - j'aurais été ravi de jouer avec eux. Une occasion de plus de tester mon charme, et mon habilité.

Je les aurais écrasé à plate couture, et j'aurais bien rigolé !

Mais là, il faut défendre mademoiselle contre un traqueur - qui trouve son odeur alléchante, comme par hasard … Elle pouvait pas puer bien sur ! 'Fallait qu'elle sente la rose ! - et se battre contre des gens de notre espèce, ce que je détestais au plus haut point.

Tout ça pour une petite humaine pour qui j'en avait rien à foutre !

J'avais été bien contente en la voyant foudroyé sous l'intensité de mon regard.

Bien sur, Edward m'avait sérieusement enguirlandé, mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais lui sourire alors qu'elle me mettait moi, mon amour et toute ma famille en danger ?

Le pire avait été quand Edward m'avait demandé d'échanger mes affaires avec elle pour que ce cher James croit que j'étais elle.

Attend … tu compte quand même pas me faire porter ces trucs horribles ?!

_______

**& merci encore à toutes celles qui me laissent des review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert ;)**


	22. Deux inconnu, deux anonyme et pourtant

**Coucou les gens ! **

**Et oui, me revoilà après mes vacances, plein d'idées dans la tête ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances aussi pour ceux qui y sont (en vac' xD) **

**Sinon, pour parler de cet OS, il est différent des autres que j'ai publiés jusque ici (et aussi plus long x) ), tout simplement parce que c'est un "all humains" =)**

**Oui, je m'y suis tenté et ça m'a vraiment plus je dois avouer ^^ **

**Je ne met pas de résumé, j'espère donc que c'est assez clair =D. Après avoir beaucoup hésité, je le met en deux partis, histoire que ça ne soit pas trop long ^^**

**Bref, bonne lecture, en espèrant que ça vous plaira !**

**_____________**

- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis je avoir le numéro de la chambre d'Isabella Mansen s'il vous plait ?

La réceptionniste leva la tête d'un air surpris, qui s'allongea encore quand elle vit qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, et elle entrouvrit la bouche.

Il faut avouer qu'il était bien foutu : un corps musclé mais pas trop, pas comme Emmett, ni trop fin comme Edward. Il avait des cheveux blonds ondulés dont certaines boucles lui retombait sur le visage, lui donnant un petit air « sauvage » comme aimait dire Rose.

Mais bon, c'était pas une raison pour le dévisageait de la sorte !

Il se racla la gorge, façon discrète de ramener la jeune fille à la réalité.

- La chambre d'Isabella Mansen s'il vous plait ? répétât-il.

- Mansen ? (Elle fouille quelque secondes dans ses papiers.) Je n'ai pas de Mansen, mais j'ai une Isabella Swan qui a été hospitalisé pour fracture à la jambe.

Quel imbécile ! Bien entendu que Bella ne s'appelait pas encore Mansen !

- Oui, excusez moi, je me suis trompé, dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fait perdre ses moyens à la secrétaire pendant quelques instants. C'est bien Isabella Swan.

- Tenez voici le numéro de sa chambre, répondit l'hôtesse en lui tendant un petit bout de papier plastifié sur lequel était écrit en chiffre digital le numéro vingt cinq. Par contre, il me faudrait votre nom, reprit-elle.

Il soupçonna fort que l'hôpital n'avait nullement besoin de son nom, et que cette femme ne lui demandait que pour pouvoir mettre une étiquette à _« ce super canon de dieu grec »._ Il sourit à l'évocation de l'expression. C'était Emmett qui l'avait prononcé, après un après midi où toutes les femmes qu'ils croisaient tous les trois les reluquaient … pas du tout discrètement.

_« Que voulez vous les mecs, quand on est des Apollon comme nous, faut en profiter avant que la vieillesse nous rattrape ! »_

Dixit Emmett, ancien coureur de jupon jusqu'à ce qu'Apollon tombe sur Vénus et en tombe amoureux. Rosalie et lui s'était mariés il y a un an maintenant. Peut être un peu tôt dirait les mauvaises langues, mais quand on rencontre l'amour de sa vie, il n'y avait pas besoin d'attendre leur avait Emmett un soir.

Ah lala, sacré Emmett. Un numéro unique celui là, et il avait eu de la chance d'être tombé dessus.

Mais bon, il s'égarait, et déjà qu'il n'était pas très en avance, si en plus il se perdait dans ses réflexions, il n'y arriverait jamais.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone aussi ?

Elle rougit, mais réussit à garder contenance.

- Bien sur cher monsieur.

Accompagné du battement de sourcil.

Il s'approcha de oreille et entendit son cœur s'accélérer. Il sourit, et lui murmura d'une voix sensuel :

- Et ben non.

Et sur ce, il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers l'escalier, vers la chambre numéro vingt cinq.

[ … ]

Vingt et un, vingt deux, vingt trois, vingt quatre …

Vingt cinq.

Il se planta devant la porte, réfléchissant à la façon dont il devait faire son entrée. Il entendait des bruits étouffés, probablement Edward et Bella se murmurant des mots doux. Attendrit, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce couple, il songea qu'il vivait avec deux duos diamétralement opposés : Edward et Bella étaient fait pour être ensemble, tout comme Rose et Emmett, mais eux avaient mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, et ne voulaient pas brusquer les choses. _Surtout Bella qui tenait le mariage en horreur,_ pensa-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il trouva alors la manière parfaite d'entrée dans la chambre, et poussa la porte.

[ … ]

Seule.

Seule.

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle était secouée de sanglots.

Seule.

La solitude n'existe que pour celui qui a connue la compagnie. Pour celui qui n'a jamais eu personne, la solitude est une chose normale, banale. Oubliée.

Alice Cullen avait eu des amis. Elle avait été _entourée_.

Sauf que maintenant, il n'y avait pu personne. Elle était seule.

Perdu dans ses pensées morose - et quand bien même, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue - elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir en grand et un jeune homme entrer. Par contre, elle l'entendit s'exclamer :

- Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? J'suis pas trop en retard ? Désolé j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec la secrétaire d'en bas, si vous voulez mon avis, elle va pas rester très longtemps ici. J'vous dérange pas en amoureux au moins ? Parce que sinon vous n'avez qu'a me le …

La fin de sa tirade mourut quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en face d'une jeune fille en pleurs sur un lit d'hôpital, et non pas devant le binôme qu'il pensait trouver là.

Les hoquets d'Alice s'estompèrent peu à peu pour disparaître, mais les larmes ruisselaient toujours sur sa joue. L'homme qui se tenait était plutôt beau, non, même plus que beau, son visage montrant une stupeur qui ne faisait que s'allonger de seconde en seconde.

Les minutes passèrent. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était écoulé dix minutes ou une demi heure, il savait juste qu'il était complètement envoûtés par ces grand yeux noirs qui s'étaient posé sur lui.

Envoûtant, oui, mais encore plus,_ fascinant_.

Au bout d'un moment, qui aurait pu être autant cinq que cinquante minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait arrêté de la dévorer du regard. Non seulement il entra dans sa chambre en faisant un boucan du tonnerre - alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien, pas bien du tout - mais en plus il la dévisageait ! _Où sont donc passés tes bonnes manières ?_ se réprimanda-t-il en pensée.

- Ex … excusez moi mademoiselle ( ce mademoiselle avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à celui qu'il avait adressés à la réceptionniste ), balbutia-t-il, je … je vais m'en aller, encore désolé …

Il allait rebrousser chemin, à contre cœur, il se l'avouait, quand elle éclata en sanglots.

xXx

Il l'avait captivé. Cet inconnu avait provoqué en elle des réactions étranges, inhabituelle, et, un court instant, elle eut peur d'une nouvelle crise. Mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle, léger, doux, fit envoler cette peur loin. Ces yeux vert l'avaient littéralement happé vers un autre univers, un univers loin de cette maladie, loin de ce monde, loin de cette solitude.

Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle n'était plus seule.

Aussi, quand il avait dit qu'il allait partir, elle craqua, une fois de plus. Ses pleurs reprirent, plus forts, plus douloureux encore que les précédents.

- Mademoiselle … l'entendit-elle, mademoiselle … vous allez bien ?

Question idiote bien entendu, se dit-il. Bien sur que non, elle n'allait pas bien ! Mais c'était venu comme un réflexe, un stupide réflexe d'ailleurs !

Mais quand il entendit un drôle de bruit -il cru qu'elle sanglotait encore plus fort alors qu'elle s'était mise à rire - il ne trouva plus son réflexe si stupide.

- J'avoue que c'est une question un peu bête, admit-il.

- Je vous l'accorde, réussit-elle à dire une fois la crise de fou rire passée.

- Je voulais dire plutôt … est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? demanda-t-il, prudemment.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Il la regarda, paniqué.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas ! Vraiment pas !

- C'est p-pas de v-votre faute, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? questionna-t-il, avant d'ajouter : Pardonnez moi si je suis trop indiscret, je …

- Non, c'est pas g-grave, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que … que c'est un parfait étranger qui me demande si je vais bien, alors que toute ma famille et mes amis_ (mais étaient-ils vraiment ses amis ?)_ s'en foutent royalement … Je me réveille d'un coma de trois jours et je vois personne … et c'est un inconnu qui me demande s'il … s'il peut m'aider ! finit-elle avec une nouvelle crise de sanglots ne viennent la submerger. Et en plus, je vous raconte ma vie alors que vous en avez rien a foutre !

Sa voix était partit dans les aigus à la fin. Il se rapprocha, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis, s'assit sur son lit. Elle le fixa, presque choquée.

- Il vaut mieux un étranger que rien, non ? Je ne suis peut être pas le meilleur homme sur lequel vous aurez pu tombé, mais y'a pire je pense ! Et puis, je n'en ai pas rien à foutre de votre vie, au contraire.

Alice sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Tomber sur une meilleure personne que lui ? C'était strictement impossible. Toute autre personne se serait déjà enfuie en courant.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne la retienne :

- T'as pas peur ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai une maladie contagieuse, et tu vas l'attraper.

Il remarqua distraitement le tutoiement, qui ne le gênait pas. Pas avec cette fille qu'il avait l'impression de connaître depuis longtemps.

- T'es atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse ?

- Non.

- Alors la question ne se pose même pas, conclut-il dans un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Tout était simple avec lui. Naturel. Elle se rendit compte un peu tard que cette discussion menait à une question inévitable.

- Et heu … il essayait, mais il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, là. Quel maladie tu …

- Je ne sais pas, le coupa-t-elle. Je crois qu'eux même ne le savent pas. C'est incurable. C'est mauvais. Elle se manifeste par crise. Les médecins disent que ces crises surviennent à un trop plein d'émotions. J'ai pas tout compris, ajouta-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Est-ce que sait … ?

Il avait la bouche sèche, et la salive avait du mal à descendre.

- Mortel ? Probablement. Je passe beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital. La dernière crise, qui m'a fait évanouir, était sûrement une des plus violentes que j'avais jamais eu. Et je me réveille, je suis seule.

Elle sentait de nouveau les larmes venir. Cette boule maintenant familière dans la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort qu'elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas encore.

Il l'a vit refouler ses larmes une nouvelle fois, et prit, d'une impulsion soudaine, se saisit de sa main. De léger picotement agréable le parcoururent, mais il décida que c'était sans importance. Pour l'instant du moins. Elle rouvrit les yeux, une lueur d'interrogation qui éclairait ce puit si noir.

- Tu peux sortir ?

- Je … je crois, répondit-elle.

Elle se leva, chancela, mais il la rattrapa. Son contact la fit frissonner, mais pas de froid. Elle attendit un peu, fit quelques pas, puis alla se changer vite fait. Elle allait sortir. Elle n'était pas seule.

Quand elle revint, elle le vit en train de rédiger une lettre. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il écrivait, il lui répondit qu'il expliquait aux infirmières où elle était passé. Puis, ils descendirent lentement les escaliers _« Pour ne pas te fatiguer trop vite »_ avait-il dit et elle s'était une fois de plus émerveillée devant sa gentillesse.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il lui demanda :

- Au fait, tu t'appelle comment ?

- Alice Cullen, lui répondit-elle, avant de lui retourner la question avidement.

Il l'observa quelques instants, et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait donné son nom à Alice (que ça lui allait bien !) même si elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Contrairement à l'hôtesse de ce matin, bien que ce matin se résumait à seulement une petite heure. Mais en une heure, il l'avait rencontré, et cette heure lui apparut bien plus importante.

- Jasper, lâcha-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient le carrefour en direction du centre ville de New York. Jasper Withclock.

______

**Alors, alors ? (anxieuse) ça vous a plu ? **

**Je poste la suite demain ! =D**

**N'oubliez pas ma review et donnez moi toute vos impressions, négative ou positive ! =)**


	23. Une robe rouge o2

**Coucou ! Vous allez bien tous ? **

**FF bug en ce moment (ou alors, c'est moi o.0) et je n'ai pas pu tous vous répondre =/ **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! =D**

**Voilà la fameuse suite, que j'espère vous apprécierez ^^ **

**So, enjoy !**

________________________

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, et se partageaient une glace vanille chocolat. Vanille pour ses cheveux blonds à lui, et chocolat pour ses cheveux bruns à elle, lui avait-elle fait remarquer en riant.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital, Jasper avait pu voir la véritable nature d'Alice : souriante, avenante, extravertie. Et mordue de shopping avait il pu remarqué, même si leurs portes monnaies n'avait pas pu permettre à Alice d'étancher sa soif d'habits.

Jasper lui jeta un coup d'œil, tandis qu'elle prenait un peu de glace et mettait sa cuillère dans la bouche. La façon dont elle la tournait et tournait la rendait encore plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était, et Jasper trouva tout d'un coup qu'il faisait chaud ici.

Une fois les dernières cuillérées de glace avalés, Alice se leva d'un bond et se planta devant Jasper, les poings sur les hanche, et clama :

- Alors, Jazz, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Il adorait ce surnom, _Jazz_ … Elle lui avait donné alors qu'ils étaient dans un magasin et que du jazz passait dans les hauts parleurs. Il avait commencé à se dandiner dessus, elle avait éclater de rire, et depuis, l'appelait Jazz.

- Je ne sais pas Lice _(Lice … Il trouva ce surnom merveilleux …)._ Que dirait tu de faire un tour à Central Park ? C'est pas très loin.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux d'Alice lui confirma qu'il avait eu une bonne idée.

- Central Park ? Oh, oui ! Allons y vite !

Elle fit un geste pour se saisir de la main de Jasper, mais, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait faire, la retira aussitôt. _Calme toi Alice_, pensa-t-elle, _modère tes hormones et tout ira pour le mieux._

Ils se baladaient sur les trottoirs de New York, en direction du plus célèbre des parcs. Alice ouvrait grand les yeux et regardait tout autour d'elle. Jasper s'amusait de ce spectacle. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, si pétillante, comment une maladie pourrait elle … Non. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. celui-ci était d'un bleu éclatant, presque aveuglant, et le soleil brillait fort. Le temps semblait s'améliorer au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la journée. _Tout comme Alice semble être de plus en plus de bonne humeur_, songea Jasper avec amusement. Celle-ci s'arrêta tout à coup, l'obligeant à stopper brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lice ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle était scotchée à la vitrine d'une boutique.

- Elle est … magnifique, souffla Alice.

Jasper regarda à travers la vitre et vit l'objet qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille. C'était une robe sans manche, avec un espèce de croisement au niveau de la poitrine trop compliqué pour Jasper. Néanmoins, il remarqua le décolleté et la longueur de la robe, relativement courte. Elle était d'une couleur rouge foncé, et Jasper sut qu'elle irait parfaitement à son petit lutin.

- Tu y serais encore plus superbe, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

Il rougit et se tourna vers Alice qui le regardait d'un œil amusé.

- Heu …elle est … jolie cette robe …

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était ridicule, mais il se noyait encore dans ses yeux.

- Elle est sublime … chuchota-t-il.

Alice s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il faisait de même. Ils étaient maintenant si près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchaient.

- Sublime ? répéta-t-elle.

- Pas autant que toi, fit-il d'une voix basse.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, n'étant plus qu'a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent …

- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama une jeune femme en bousculant Jasper.

Il se redressa, et regarda Alice. Elle était rouge pivoine, et sa respiration était rapide. Lui-même ne devait pas être en meilleur état. Il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si il n'avait pas été dérangé.

- On … on y va ? suggéra Alice d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, on ne doit plus être très loin maintenant, lui répondit-il d'un grand sourire.

Elle perdit pied quelques instants. Mon dieu, ce sourire était si … _sexy_ !

Elle marcha à coté de lui, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher, histoire de ne pas devenir folle et de lui sauter dessus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, et pendant qu'il s'installait sur un banc, et alla devant le bassin et lança du pain - gentiment donné par une veille femme - aux canards, s'esclaffant quand ils se battaient pour un morceau de baguette.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Allô ? fit-il en décrochant.

- Ah ! Enfin tu répond !

- Oh, salut Edward.

- _« Salut Edward ? »_ C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Monsieur disparaît dans la nature sans prévenir et ne vient même pas voir sa cousine qui s'est cassé une jambe !

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois …

- Jasper ! cria Edward.

- Oui, oui ! Désolé, j'avais oublié …

- Oublié ?! T'avais oublié que ta cousine était à l'hôpital ??

- C'est juste que j'ai rencontrée …

- T'as rencontrée ?

Le regard de Jasper tomba sur Alice qui était en train de rire avec une petite fille pendant qu'elle jetait du pain au canard qui se battait devant elle.

- Un petit ange …

- Jasper ?

- Une petite fée …

- Jasper ? demanda Edward.

- Un petit lutin …

- JASPER !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Hormis qu'elle est petite, je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parle.

- D'elle mon vieux, d'elle …

- Okaaay … bon, écoute, t'es où là ?

- Central Park.

- Tu bouge pas et on arrive d'accord ? Allez, à tout d'suite !

- « On » ? Ed' tu …

Mais Edward avait déjà raccroché.

Il soupira. « On » signifiait certainement Emmett, Rose, Edward, et Bella. Ils allaient venir ici. Ici. Ils allaient voir Alice.

Oh. My. God !

Tout à coup, quelqu'un posa ses mains devant ses yeux et il entendit une voix féminine lui dire :

- C'est qui ?

Mer…credi. Rose.

- Rosalie.

- Mais comment il le sait ! protesta la blonde.

- Disons que tu as une voix très reconnaissable.

Rose allait répliquer, quand Bella se fit une place, une jambe dans le plâtre, en s'écriant :

- Alors, montre moi cette merveille qui t'as fais oublier ta cousine !

- Bella ! Ma cousine préféré ! clama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'suis ta seule cousine alors arrête ! affirma-t-elle, en riant toutefois.

- Jasperounet ! s'exclama la grosse voix d'Emmett. Alors, elle est où ?

- Elle ? s'étonna Jasper, qui s'était renfrogné en entendant le surnom.

- L'ange, la fée, le lutin ! ajouta Emmett en se retenant de rire.

- Edward ! cria Jasper. Tu leur a rapporté toute la conversation ?!

- J'étais sur haut parleur ! contesta Edward qui tenait Bella dans ces bras avec pour prétexte de « l'empêcher de tomber ».

- Allez, accouche ! déclara Rosalie. C'est qui ?

- Jazz ?

Il se retourna et vit Alice, qui semblait stupéfaite.

xXx

Elle s'éclatait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas fait ça ? Depuis … longtemps en tout cas. Et quand Chloé, la petite fille qui était venue la rejoindre, elle s'était senti encore mieux. Vivante.

Les canards se bousculaient devant elles, voulant chacun un bout de pain. Elle était heureuse, mais l'aurait été encore plus avec Jazz.

Aussitôt, elle se retourna et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant entouré d'une bande de quatre personnes.

Une pointe de jalousie apparut quand elle remarqua la belle blonde qui semblait très proche de lui. Trop proche à son goût. _Arrête Alice_ ! se sermonna-t-elle. _C'est normal qu'une bombe comme lui est une copine. Je ne vois pas ce que tu t'imaginais !_

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et dit :

- Jazz ?

Aussitôt, tout les regards furent sur elle et elle se sentit rougir. Après quelques instants de silence gênant, Jasper se racla et la gorge et annonça :

- Voilà … Je vous présente Alice.

D'emblée, ils furent tous sur elle, à la serrer dans ses bras, à se présenter en même temps. Elle réussit comprendre toutefois que la blonde dont elle avait été inutilement jalouse s'appelait Rosalie et qu'elle était marié au gros nounours bien sympathique qui se nommait Emmett. Il y avait la jolie brune - Bella - qui était avec Edward supposa-t-elle vu la façon dont ils se regardaient. Elle sentit sa tête lui tournait, et heureusement que Jasper la sauva en la tirant vers lui, quoique son cœur ne fit que s'accélérait à son contact.

- Laissez la respirer bande d'abrutis ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous allez l'étouffer !

- Mais c'est … commença Emmett, avant d'être interrompu par une claque dans la tête venant de sa femme.

- Pardonne nous Alice, lui dit Bella en souriant. C'est juste qu'on est très heureux que Jasper s'est enfin trouvé une copi …

- J'ai rencontré Alice à l'hôpital, l'interrompit ledit Jasper en adressant à sa cousine un regard noir. Elle … était seule, alors je lui ai proposé de sortir pour se détendre l'esprit, continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressée.

Un silence se fit, et Alice crut remarquer de la déception sur leur visage, mais elle fut si vite remplacer par des sourires malicieux qu'elle se dit avoir rêver.

- Et donc, tout naturellement, elle a accepté de passer la journée avec un inconnu alors qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, conclut Emmett avec un grand sourire.

- Exactement, répondit Jasper en le fusillant du regard. Au fait, dit-il en se tournant vers Bella, c'était quoi le numéro de ta chambre ? Parce que la réceptionniste m'a donné un numéro, mais apparemment il était pas bon …

- Fais voir, commanda Bella en prenant le papier plastifié que lui tendit son cousin. T'es allé dans quel chambre ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Ben, la vingt cinq …

Elle tourna le numéro vers lui, où été écrit « vingt cinq ». Elle le tourna ensuite dans l'autre sens, ce qui fit … « cinquante deux. »

Jasper resta bouche bée.

- Y'a des jours où on se sent bête, hein ? ria Emmett.

- Au moins, c'est pas tout les jours, comme toi, se moqua Edward en riant lui aussi.

- Quoi ??!! Répète ça pour voir !

Alice observait tout ce petit monde, silencieuse pour une fois. Ils semblaient tellement unis, tellement joyeux tous ensemble qu'elle se sentit exclu.

- Je suis sur que y'en a une qui se réjouit de la bourde de Jasper, hein Alice ? lui dit Rosalie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jasper et elle devinrent tout rouge, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Évidemment !

Et, alors que Jasper la regardait surpris, mais très heureux, que les autres éclataient de rire en la serrant de leur bras, elle ne se sentit plus si étrangère.

[ … ]

_Emmett, sors de mon corps_ ! pensa Jasper.

Les filles les avaient entraînés dans un après midi shopping, et ils avaient du tous acquitter, même Bella qui leur avait jeté un regard suppliant.

Elles faisaient donc les boutiques, et voici une belle demi heure qu'ils étaient dans ce magasin pendant qu'elles faisaient les essayages. C'était au tour d'Alice et elle était sorti avec une jupe courte - très courte, mettant ses magnifiques jambes en valeur - et un débardeur qui remontait et dévoilait un peu son ventre, et qui moulait à la perfection sa poitrine. A la perfection, se répéta Jasper en déglutissant. Elle était tellement désirable, ce ne devait pas être autorisé !

Sortant de ces pensées il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait.

- Pardon ?

- Je te demandais comment tu trouvais Alice, soupira Rose.

Il se tourna vers Alice, qui était légèrement rouge. Son regard s'attarda encore sur ses jambes, puis sur sa poitrine, et il balbutia :

- Tu es magnifique … enfin, je veux dire très belle …

Il était sur d'avoir le teint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Alice aussi avait rougit, tandis que Rose applaudit.

- Et encore, tu n'a pas vu le reste ! s'enthousiaste-t-elle alors qu'elles retournent dans leurs cabines.

Jasper soupira et se rassis correctement, se sentant soudainement serré dans son jean.

- Pas mal l'Alice, hein Jazz ? lui lance Emmett, ayant adopté le surnom d'Alice.

- La ferme Em'.

- Oh, allez, avoue qu'elle t'attire et pas qu'un peu !

- Ok, finit-il par avouer. Elle est splendide si tu veux savoir.

- Oh oh ! Notre cher Jasper, éternel célibataire, tomberait amoureux ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Mais tais toi imbécile !

Il obéit tandis que Jasper s'affalait un peu plus. Amoureux ? Oh, mais il l'était déjà, amoureux ! Il l'était depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, et chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle le touchait, qu'elle le regardait, il frissonnait, son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Amoureux ? Oui, malheureusement, oui !

Elles ressortirent enfin, et ils continuèrent à marcher dans New York. Il était maintenant seize heure, et Emmett, toujours guidé par son estomac, proposa qu'ils s'arrêtent boire un coup. Tout le monde accepta immédiatement, et les filles et Edward s'asseyaient pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper allèrent commander.

Emmett ne savais pas quoi prendre _« Il y a tellement de choix ! »_ et Jasper regardait autour de lui pour passer le temps. Son regard tomba sur leur table et il se raidit immédiatement.

Un homme qu'il ne connaissais pas y était installé et il était en train de draguer Alice. Il avait bien entendu voir la bague de Rose et Edward et Bella étaient en train de roucouler dans leur coin. Il était donc tombé sur _son_ Alice. Jasper sentit la fureur monter en lui, d'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il abandonna Emmett - il porterait tout seul, pour une fois que ces muscles serviraient - et se dirigea vers la table. Rose semblait aussi agacé que lui et l'accueillit avec plaisir tandis qu'Alice lui lançait un regard surpris. L'importun ne fit pas attention au nouvel arrivant, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, et lui fit perdre toute raison

Il se rapprocha d'Alice, et l'embrassa fougueusement, interrompant la tirade de l'autre crétin. Jasper oublia rapidement pourquoi il l'embrassait, surtout quand elle répondit après quelques secondes à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douce, avec un petit goût sucré. Jasper sentit qu'il perdait toute contenance, et heureusement que Rose les interrompit d'un raclement de gorge, sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien.

- C'est bon, il est partit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusé en regardant le blond.

Il sentait encore son odeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il se tourna brusquement vers la brune, et se pétrifia.

xXx

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Jasper était revenu en colère. Elle lui avait lancé un regard surpris, mais voyant qu'il ne disait rien, avait reporté son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il était gentil, un peu collant, mais ce n'était pas son genre de rembarrer les garçons.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jasper faire le tour de la table, et se rapprochait d'elle.

Mais elle ne s'attendais pas du tout, _mais du tout_, à ce qu'il l'embrasse.

Rapidement, elle lui répondit, mettant toute sa force dans ce baiser. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, et l'haleine de Jasper lui fit perdre rapidement la tête. Ses lèvres étaient si agréable contre les siennes, et quand Jasper se détacha d'elle, elle eut la tête qui tourna pendant quelques instants. Normal, pensa-t-elle, elle venait d'embrasser le mec de sa vie, alors c'est normal !

Mais elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas normal. Sa respiration ne voulait pas ralentir, au contraire, elle accélérait. Son cœur battait la chamade, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à lui faire mal au côtes. Sa tête lui tournait, elle perdait connaissance. Elle avait du mal à avaler l'air, ce qui ne l'aida pas. Elle se mit à trembler comme jamais, et elle prit conscience qu'elle était en train de faire une crise. La pire de toute, celle qu'elle avait eu auparavant n'était rien à coté.

Elle remarqua distraitement Jasper se tourner vers elle et crier. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, uniquement de la douleur qui martelait sa poitrine.

Jasper saisit soudain son visage et la regarda droit dans les yeux en donnant des ordres à Rose.

- Regarde moi, Alice, regarde moi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Alors, elle obéit, et plongea son regard sans les yeux vert émeraude. Elle tremblait de tous ces membres, et se sentit tourner de l'œil.

- Non Lice ! Je suis là ! Tout vas aller, répétait-il de sa merveilleuse voix. Regarde moi je t'en prie, ne détourne pas les yeux. Regarde moi ! cria-t-il.

- Jasper … murmura-t-elle, avant de se laisser sombrer.

[ … ]

Ce fut la faim qui la réveilla. Son estomac grondait famine. Néanmoins, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Un espèce de rituel qu'elle avait instauré. Se souvenir comment elle avait atterri à l'hôpital. Là, aujourd'hui, c'est facile. Elle avait passé la meilleure journée de sa vie avec le mec le plus parfait de la Terre, et elle avait eu sa crise parce que le mec le plus parfait de la Terre l'avait embrassé.

Au moins, c'était clair.

Elle laisse ses yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus, laissant le baiser l'envahir à nouveau. Ces lèvres, ce goût … Rah ! Elle maudit plus que jamais sa maladie.

Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir des cheveux blonds et un visage angélique devant elle.

Rien.

Rien ni personne.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux tout d'un coup, et se redressa sur son lit. Elle était seule.

Ni Emmett, ni Rose, ni Bella, ni Edward … ni Jasper. Jasper n'était pas venu. _Il l'avait laissé tomber. _

Elle sentit le picotement dans ses yeux et ne le retint pas. Le « tititi » de la machine qui mesurait le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra un peu, presque imperceptiblement. La boule monta dans sa gorge, et les sanglots sortirent. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle pleurait ces temps ci !

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrir. Elle releva la tête et crut rêver. _Il _était là, _Il_ ne l'avait pas abandonné comme les autres. Il avait un sac dans la main qu'il lâcha quand elle se précipita sur lui et qu'elle l'enlaça tout en pleurant. Il resta quelques instants surpris, mais finit par l'étreindre à son tour. Il restèrent un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Jasper demande doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle mit un moment à répondre, puis murmura :

- J'étais seule … j'te voyais pas …

Il se figea quelques instants. Elle avait du se réveiller quand il était parti boire un café et ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait du croire qu'il l'avait … abandonné. Abandonné ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il n'imaginait pas vivre une seconde sans elle, si elle le savait …

- J'vois pas c'qui y'a de drôle ! protesta Alice devant le sourire de Jasper.

Il la dévisagea quelques instant. Les paroles d'Emmett lui revinrent en mémoire : « Quand on trouve la femme de sa vie, y'a pas besoin d'attendre … » _Mon vieux, c'est maintenant ou jamais que tu lui dis_, songea-t-il. _Soit elle te prend pour un fou, soit …_

- Lice, commença-t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner tu sais. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais mort de trouille quand tu as eu ta … Il inspira. Ça fait à peine un jour qu'on se connaît Lice, mais je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi … J'ai besoin de toi plus que de personne d'autre, et je serais le plus heureux de la Terre si … si pour toi, c'était pareil.

Il plongea dans ses yeux noirs. _Allez courage Jasper_, s'encouragea-t-il._ Dis le !_

- Je crois que je t'aime … finit-il dans un souffle.

Il attendit anxieusement sa réponse en fermant les yeux. Voilà, c'était dit. Après, y'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour un dingue et que …

Il sentit ses lèvres se posait sur les siennes, et à nouveau, perdit tout sens commun.

Leur premier baiser avait été fougueux, passionnel. Celui-ci était plus tendre … amoureux.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson tandis que leurs langues dansaient sensuellement. Il serra Alice plus fort alors que celle-ci agrippa ses cheveux avec ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, et quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, et se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je t'aime aussi Jazz, réussit à murmurer Alice contre la bouche de son amoureux.

Il se sentit heureux, non plus qu'heureux. Il rayonnait de bonheur, et, sans la lâcher, il lui dit :

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi … Disons, pour célébrer ce jour ci …

Elle protesta, mais il lui mit le sachet dans les mains. Elle l'ouvrit, puis se jeta dans les bras de Jasper en l'embrassant à nouveau de toute ses forces.

Dans le sachet reposait la robe rouge.

___________

**Autant vous le dire tout de suite : je n'aime pas la fin du tout du tout xD**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en le lisant, dites le moi dans une _review !_ **

**A bientot !**


	24. Journal de Rosalie, partie III

**Salut !**

**Et oui, j'avais un peu laissé de côté cette fic ... je m'en excuse. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un nouvel épisode du journal de Rose. Très court, je sais mais j'avais pas trop d'inspi ...**

**Pour faire court : Une liste de courses des Cullens, voici ce que ça donne ...**

**Enjoy !**

___________

Liste de courses, par Rosalie Hale.

Aller acheter :

- Des boules quies.

Parce que, sérieux, ils m'énervent à nous réprimander Emmett et moi. M'enfin ! On s'aiment, peut être un peu trop passionnellement, un peu bruyamment … Peut être que je lui démontre un peu trop fort combien il me fait du bien. Dans tout les cas, je leur achèterais ces petites boules de cire, comme ça ils arrêteront de nous énerver avec ça, et ils entendront plus rien !

- Du parfum.

Depuis que ma chère nièce adorée est née, on doit se taper le clébart non stop. Moi je dis NON ! Il est relou avec ses blagues de blondes, c'est dépassé de mode ! Toujours à me chercher des noises … Un jour, je vais me le faire, mais il va pas comprendre ! Un beau vol plané à travers la baie vitré, un !

- Des produits de toilettages pour chien.

Même raison que précédemment. Ce cabot empeste mais à un point abominable ! Je me demande comment Nessie fait pour supporter cette odeur toute la journée, parce que moi, au bout de dix minutes, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon odorat. Je suis sûr que Bella l'asperge de parfum le matin, pas d'autre solutions.

- Le pack Barbie et Ken.

Pour ma petite nièce adorée, chérie, magnifique, gentille, craquante, mignonne, que j'aime fort, appelée Nessie. Je sais qu'elle adore Barbie (probablement parce qu'elle est blonde, comme moi … Han, elle est vraiment adorable !) et qu'elle a perdue son Ken. Alors je vais lui racheter parce que « Barbie ne peut pas être célibataire ! »

- La Joconde.

La nouvelle passion de Carliste, c'est la peinture. Il est à fond dedans, et s'est mis à faire l'acquisition de tableau célèbre pour mieux les étudier, et admirer tous les détails, dit il. Alors, quoi de mieux que cette œuvre mondialement connue ? Quoique pour moi, ce n'est qu'une femme assise avec un sourire crétin collé aux lèvres et qui n'est même pas belle. J'espère l'avoir pour moins de dix million de dollars … faudra que je me renseigne.

- Le Château de Versailles.

Je sais qu'Esmée adorerait rénover ce truc. Parce que, quel mauvais goût là dedans ! _(ndlr : perso, je ne l'ai jamais visité x) )._ Il faudrait changer une ou deux pièces, abattre certains murs … Pour le jardin, par contre, rien à redire. C'est magnifique !

- Des ensembles de sous vêtement sexy.

Pour moi, Bella et Alice. Surtout Bella. Elle en a horriblement besoin. Le pauvre Ed', je vois bien qu'il est en manque … Tiens, en parlant d'Edward, il faudra que je me renseigne si Mozart ou Beethoven ne sont pas devenu des vampires … Je suis sur qu'il rêve de leur parler et de jouer du piano avec eux ...

- Un voyage au Texas pour deux personnes.

Ça, c'est Jasper qui me l'a demandé. Pour lui et Alice. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver seul tous les deux … Humm … Je devrais faire ça avec Emmett aussi.

- Une maison de couture.

Alice en a marre de la sienne, elle veut changer. Je crois qu'elle a des vues sur une toute nouvelle qui vient de sortir … Très prometteuse si j'ai bien compris.

- Un voyage sur la Lune.

Mon nounours rêve de partir sur la Lune, et j'ai entendu qu'ils vendaient des places pour le prochain voyage … Bon, il faudra payer un peu plus pour échapper aux contrôles médicaux, mais ça devrait pouvoir se réaliser. _Le faire_ en apesanteur, ça doit être cool !

Et bien sur, du pain, du lait, du chocolat, des gâteaux …

___________

**Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? **

**Dites moi tout dans une review, j'adore en recevoir ... ;)**


End file.
